1 Stone In A Pile of 8 chains
by Silveramanda282
Summary: The sad life when you go home and your father tells you eight random people are moving in. - Lucy Heartfilia. New Chapter At 85 reviews![ Nalu / StiCy / RoLu / JeLu / MystLu / LoLu / GrayLu ] Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**_Herro_ Peeps my 2nd Fan fiction! Woo~ Enough time wasted~ **

**Chapter 1: Moving In, The 1 Stone Mixed with the 8 chains.**

Lucy's POV

What's the worst thing in the world other than random people moving in and living with you who you don't even know and can murder you at night, steal your stuff and run away, and make your life a living hell. Well, that was the way I thought of it.

Just yesterday my dad, Jude Heartfilia, had told me of _eight _random people you don't even know to live with you for how long? I don't even know.

Why you ask? These random people were gonna attend Fiore High which my gramps owned. And as my dad being carefree decided to let them live here like it was a school dorm.

My only information of the people attending? 7 boys and 1 girl who was gonna attend Magnolia Middle School and I was supposed to pick them up, my father told me they would wear glowing green bracelets. And here I am, Lucy Heartfilia waiting for these 8 random people at the airport.

I looked around at the people and checking their wrist to see if they had the glowing green bracelets. I started walking around not noticing where I was walking. I bumped into a young highschool boy with orange hair and golden amber eyes.

The man eyed me before saying, "Oh pardon me beautiful your radiance was too bright I couldn't see and bumped into you" he said before flashing me a smile.

I blushed and looked down and noticed the green glowing bracelet. My eyes widened at the sight.

"You... since you're wearing that bracelet.. your suppose to attend to Fiore High correct?" I questioned.

"Ah yes how would you know?" He answered suspiciously.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Your gonna be staying at my home, and where are the seven others? My dad informed there was 8" I said looking around his shoulders.

"Loke Celestial. Seven others? Ah you mean my cousins?" Loke asked.

"Loke-nii-san! Where were you" a short girl with two ponytail one on each side said.

"Ah, sorry Wendy I just met the owner of the place were staying." Loke gestured towards me.

"Hello Wendy. I'm Lucy Heartfilia it's great to see you." I greeted charmed by her Wendy's cuteness.

"Hello Lucy-san thank you for letting us stay with you" Wendy said with a charming smile.

"It's not exactly my hou-" I got cut off by a salmon haired boy with a blue exceed next to him. "Wendy! Don't run off without us" the pink-head yelled followed by 6 others. Behind the pink-head was a blonde-haired teen with sky blue eyes with an Exceed latched on his exceed is red furred with a blue vest. Next to the blonde was a jet black teen with messy hair that covered his right eye, his eyes were crimson red with another exceed with a frog costume on.

I eyed the three new people. All boys, nice looking, all with Exceeds. I relaxed a little thinking they were probably mature and wouldn't trash the house. **( a/n Lucy... dear lucy you are sooo wrong.)**

"Is this Blondie the person were staying with?" The blonde haired asked. I flinched at the word "Blondie"

"In case you haven't noticed your blonde too, walking lamppost." I retorted back.

The salmon haired snickered. "Hah! She called you walking lamppost"

Even Loke and Wendy chuckled and the black-haired teen gave a small smile as well.

"Tch. Shut it Salamander" The blonde haired said irritated.

"Hey! Sting-kun isn't a lamppost. Sting-kun is the best!" The red furred exceed said. I wasn't suprised, exceeds are rare and only born in Fiore but I learned about them in class so it wasn't a surprise tho me about the exceed talking.

"Hello I'm Rogue and this is my exceed Frosch." Rogue introduced and lifted his exceed for me to see.

"Frosch is Frosch but Fro prefers Fro better!" Frosch said with the most cuteness. I squealed by his cuteness.

"Hello Fro! I'm Lucy" I said holding a finger out to Fro.

"Hello Lucy-sama!" Fro said shaking my finger with his paw.

"Rogue can I hug Fro?" I asked with puppy eyes.

* * *

Rogue's POV

Looks like she fell in love with Frosch. She begged me with puppy eyes I couldn't resist, she was kinda cute after all. I nodded slowly and handed Frosch over to her.

She squealed and hugged Fro with such intensity I'm sure that she would have squeezed him to death.

"Luigi. You are one weirdo. Don't worry Happy I won't let her squeeze you to death."

* * *

Lucy's POV

I turned and glared at the pink-head. "Frosch isn't dead. I don't hug that tightly." I defended myself. "Fro likes Lucy-sama!" Fro said. I squealed again and kissed Fro on the forehead.

"You are soooo cute!" I said hugging Fro more.

"There you guys are!" I turned to see where the voice was coming from. I saw a blue haired teen with blue eyes with a red tatto on his cheeks. Next to him was another exact same looking guy. 'Probably twins' I thought to myself. Then behind them was a half-naked black raven haired teen with dark blue eyes.

I shrugged and went back to hugging Fro. I was hugging so much I didn't notice the boys trying to pull Fro away.

1 HOUR LATER STILL TRYING TO PULL FROSCH OUT OF LUCY'S ARMS.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"T-this is impossible" Sting wheezed.

"I told you she was a weirdo!" Natsu huffed.

"Natsuuu we've been here for an hour I want fish!" Happy said.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy said sweat-dropping.

"...I just hope Frosch is ok" Rogue stated quietly.

"For such a beautiful woman she could be quite fierce." Loke said pushing up his tinted blue shades.

"Tch human girls these days." Carla said crossing her arms.

"It's too damn hot man" Gray said taking off his pants.

"Let's try one more time." Mystogan advised.

"And what are we gonna do? She's in her own fan-girling world." Jellal said with a small smile.

"Rogue! This always happens! We told you not to give Frosch to any girls !" Sting hissed at his brother.

"..."

"I bet you Rogue likes her." Natsu said.

"Aye! I have an idea! Don't girls from our city before always talk about the sudden shock when a guy kisses the girls? We need a volunteer to kiss Luushy!" Happy said proud of his intelligence.

"Ok. Who's willing to do it?" Jellal asked. "Of course I will!" Loke answered.

"Ok, were counting on you Loke." Wendy exclaims.

* * *

Lucy's POV

My arms started to get tired hugging Fro so drifted from my fangirl world to the reality. I went back to reality to see Loke inches from my face. In instinct I screamed and did my famous attack move.

"LUUUCYY KICKK!" I yelled kicking him square in the face.

"Looks like the plan partially worked!" Happy said putting a paw over his chest.

"Whahahaha Loke you got kicked by a girl." Pink-head yelled laughing hysterically.

I hissed at him. "Well someone carry Loke. I'll call the driver"

15 Minutes Later Of Failing to Carry the Limp Loke.

"The drivers here guys. Hop on" I said holding the door open.

15 minutes: At the Mansion

"Sweet place Blondie." Sting/Lamppost smirked.

"Lamppost stop calling me Blondie." I said dangerously.

"Blondiee~" Sting sang in a teasing way. I turned and LUCY KICKED! Him so fast in a blink of an eye he was down for the count.

I turned around to see the remaining 6 wide-eyed. I smiled sweetly and acted like there wasn't any limp body behind me. "Let's continue shall we?"

* * *

**A/N **

**WAS IT SHORT? IM SORRY IF IT SEEMED LIKE IT. I WILL MAKE IT LONGER BY EACH CHAPTER~ IF ANY OF YOU IS A STICY FAN (LIKE ME) OR ROLU FAN (LIKE ME)**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY 1ST FANFICTION: **

**One Turning Two!**

**And for those of you who think this is a StiCy or RoLu . No your wrong its a harem. Thats all for this chapter! Pls follow, favorite , or review if you like it! Each follow/favorite/review Is motivation to us authors. [IF I MADE SPELLING ERRORS. OR WRONG GRAMMARS PLEASE PM!]**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! **

**What's your favorite crack pairings? (MINE IS JELLU OR MYSTLU CUS JELLAL IS HOTT)**

**~ silv **

**P.S new chapter update date posted on summary**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 IS OUT~~~ I repeat from yesterday: any STICY FANS OR ROLU FANS. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY 1ST STORY^-^ THANK YOU!**

**A Summary of the previous chapter:**

**Lucy's father arranged 8 people to live in the mansion so they can attend Fiore High and Magnolia Middle School. Lucy and the 8 are now at her house with a knocked out Sting and Loke.**

_**Chapter 2: Welcome **_

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Ok. So, we have 22 rooms available. I want you guys to each pick your own and unpack your clothes."

"I CALL THE ONE WITH THE WHITE BED AND DOOR!" Sting yelled already running to find a white bedroom.

"U-um I'll find the sky blue one" Wendy said timidly.

"Mystogan and I can share our rooms. Do you have a room with 2 beds?" One of the twin(Jellal) asked me.

"Ah yes. Theres a room with 2 beds next to mine on the right. You can find my room easily since I put my name on the doors" I answered.

"Sorry but you didn't tell us your names and I'm Mystogan and my that's my twin Jellal." Mystogan stated.

I smiled "Oh right! Sorry my name is Lucy!"

Mystogan gave me a nod and went with Jellal to find their rooms.

[1 HOUR LATER AFTER DONE PACKING NORMAL POV]

"ok listen up peeps" Lucy instructed, holding a whip.

"Anyone. Who dares go in my room without knocking. Will have a touch of my whip. Got that? And I only allow dear Wendy, Carla and Frosch in." Lucy continued.

"Wow thanks Lucy-san I feel special!" Wendy said honestly.

"Fro feels the same too!" Fro said raising a paw.

"Hmph" Carla said looking away.

"It's just 'cus you both are so adorableee" Lucy squealed.

"Hey!" The boys yelled. Lucy blinked. "Yes boys?"

"Aren't I adorable Lucy honey?" Loke said fake crying. "No." Lucy answered bluntly.

"Are you insulting Sting-kun?!" Lector yelled furious.

"Maybe." Lucy answered yet again bluntly.

"Wendy is my sister! She has my blood and I have her blood. Which means I'm considered adorable as well, Luigi." Natsu said proudly.

Luch sighed. "No, you're not Natsu."

* * *

Jellal's POV

'Hn..demanding but has control over things.' I thought nodding approvingly.

I felt my twin nudged me. I stared at him. He stared back. I nodded and he nodded. He was thinking the same thing as I was.

* * *

Sting's POV

'Hmm not bad-looking. Probably smart, but I still need to know if she has a good personality.'

* * *

Natsu's POV

'She's a weirdo but that's what makes her funny'

* * *

Loke'a POV

'Ah beautiful, she doesn't seem cruel like Karen and she doesn't seem like the type to like people by appearance'

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Ok did you guys take a bath yet?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "Go take one while Virgo makes dinner." I ordered.

"Virgo!" I called out to one of the maids. "Yes Hime? Punishment time?" Virgo said monotonously.

They gaped at me. "Y-you punish your own maids?" Sting asked wide-eyed.

"Virgo answer for him." I replied. It wasn't suprising people would ask that.

"No Hime doesn't punish me. But one day I would love it if Hime punished me." Virgo said with shiny sparkling eyes.

We all sweat-dropped. "U-um why would you want Lucy-san to punish you Virgo-san?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Instead of explaining I'll show you a video I recorded." Virgo said looking around for the lacrima recorder. **(A/N even if this is a school normal life I'm gonna use the same things like the lacrima.)**

"You recorded it?.." Rogue asked quietly. "Ah yes it was beautiful..." Virgo said turning the lacrima on.

"It was when a wanted gang was harassing her" Virgo said with shiny eyes.

**The Lacrima Video Recorder:**

**Lucy with her whip and her dog Plue in her arms. 5 boys tied up by her whip. She dropped them in a hole and gave them one last whip before burying them with dirt. At the last part Lucy stuck a stone and engraved it : Goodbye. **

**The end.**

* * *

Wendy, Rogue, Sting, Natsu, Jellal, Mystogan,Happy,Carla, Loke, Gray's POV

'Holy shit...' they thought. They all looked at each other and shivered. And got together to cuddle. They slowly slid back father from Lucy.

* * *

Normal POV

"You psycho! No one buries someone just because they got harassed." Sting said still paling.

"No... that was Hime's level 1 punishment." Virgo said disappointed.

"Level 1?" Natsu asked eyes twitching. "You call that level 1?!" Gray finally spoke up.

"Yes Hime has 10 levels of punishment. The one you guys all saw was level 1, one day I wish Hime punishes me at level 10" Virgo said drifting off the her own world.

"So, guys go take a bath. And Virgo make us dinner please" Lucy ordered while taking a step forward.

The 8 teens took a step back. "Are you guys ok?" Lucy asked concerned. "U-um... were fine" Jellal said with uncertainty.

"W-well we're gonna take a bath now. Lets go Happy!" Natsu said before running full speed.

After a while everyone else departed to take a bath.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"She's on crazy weirdo." I said to Happy

"Aye! If that's level 1... who knows what Lushee does at 2?" Happy said shuddering

We finished bathing and walked to the diner hall, this place was sure big I was lucky I didn't get lost.

"You! Shirtless dude, what's your name?" Lucy asked, covering her eyes. "His names Ice Princess" I snickered.

"Oh yea Flame brain? The names Gray by the way." Ice princess said to Lucy.

"Ah my names Lucy and um would you mind putting a shirt on?" Lucy said ,still covering her eyes.

"He has a habit of stripping, your lucky his pants are on." Jellal explained. "Blondie, stop covering your eyes and bring the food out." Sting said impatiently.

"I have a name! And be more patient lightbulb!" Lucy yelled to Sting not covering her eyes anymore.

"Luce, do you have hot sauce?" I asked Lucy.

"Luce?... and yes I do, why?" She said, tilting her head.

"He only eats spicy food." Loke answered.

* * *

NORMAL POV

[1 hour of dinner, fighting, flirting, calmness, punishment]

"Night guys." Everyone said before departing to their rooms.

The next Morning. ...

"Hey Luce can we-" Natsu said before getting a Lucy Kick. "Ahhh guys Natsu is dead!" Happy yelled throughout the hall.

After the others heard what Happy yelled they rushed to Lucy's room.

"Blon-" Sting started before having a nose-bleed. "KYAA I was gonna change! Bring this body (Natsu) out!" Lucy ordered before slamming the door on their faces.

With the boys...

"Ah that was a sight to see." Sting said, holding a tissue up his nose. "Sting stop being a pervert." Rogue said.

"Your blushing Rogue." Mystogan pointed out. "Boys boys you can shut your trap cause she's mine." Loke announced.

"When?" Jellal asked.

"Well, I must thank her for kicking flame-brain." Gray said.

"Who here got a nose-bleed?" Lucy asked, glaring at each of them. The 5 boys pointed towards Sting.

"Ohh Sting-kun~ punishment time~" Lucy sang. "N-no! Traitors!" Sting yelled whilst getting dragged to a room.

The 5 boys heard a whip cracking and felt the walls shaking.

"The best thing to do, to stay away from her room in the mornings." Gray advised. They all nodded and heard a high pitch scream.

"Man... poor Sting." The 5 said, shaking their heads.

* * *

**IM SORRY THERES NOT MUCH FLUFF, WE WILL GET TO THE FLUFF LATER ON. **

**[If I did any errors on spelling and grammar pls tell me.] **

**Check out my 1st story too! : One Turning Two**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Which pairings should be shown more in the next chapter?**

**~silv**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**Hi Guys! Even if I don't reply for your reviews much, I ensure you I read it all! XC I need more reviews for the questions at the bottom of A/N! So please don't leave it un-answered. I read the reviews and people wanted more Nalu fluff and Jellu. I will leave the same question from last chapter again. Lets start~**

_**Chapter 3**_

Normal POV

"Ok peeps! We have 1 month till school is coming! Today we're going to go camping at the beach! If any of you don't wanna go please tell me." Lucy yells, at the group sitting looking up at her.

"Mfmmmfmf" Sting says, now wrapped up in bandage. Lucy sighed "Virgo bring Sting your special medical stuff so he can heal by tomorrow." Lucy ordered smiling at her maid.

"..Don't you think you over-did it Lucy?" Jellal asked. "No I gave him level 1 without the burying. It shouldn't hurt _ that _much" Lucy scoffed.

"..monster..." Gray muttered. "Ahem. Gray-_kun_ did you say something?" Lucy said with a murder glint in her eyes.

"N-nope! Right Mystogan?" Gray said winking to Mystogan to give him a clue to say "no'

"U-uh ummm not that I heard anything." Mystogan said. "Great! Pack your bags! And someone help Sting do his please! And Loke, I forbid you flirting with girls at the beach." Lucy exclaimed while glaring at Loke.

"Honey, I got my eyes set on you." Loke smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And Natsu don't dare steal food." Lucy said setting out rules. "Fine. It's not exactly stealing. Imagine it as the people _donating_." Natsu says, crossing his arms.

"Baka, they don't "donate" to you. You "donate" to yourself!" Rogue said face-palming before smacking Natsu's head.

"Natsu-nii..." Wendy muttered sweat-dropping. "Aye! We can go fishing at the beach Natsuuuu!" Happy drooled.

"Happpy! Don't drool in front of a lady!" Carla says, crossing her arms. "Sting-kun is the best! I bet you he's gonna beat you all in a swimming race!" Lector boasted.

"Geez your whole vocabulary starts with Sting-kun Lector.." Jellal and Mystogan muttered at the same time. Lucy giggled at the twins.

They both looked up. "What's so funny?" They said at the same time.

"You guys are so cute saying stuff at the same time!" Lucy giggled.

They blushed and looked away, at the same time. "Hime, Sting is ready." Virgo informed.

"Good! Every one move it and start packing !" Lucy says excitedly.

[1 Hour of Packing ]

"Ok, get in the car peeps. Sting, why must you hold us back?!" Lucy yells. "Mmmffm" Sting says, trying to speak through the wrappings.

"Virgo carry him please." Lucy ordered, annoyed at Sting.

"Lucy-san...he was slow because of his injury..." Wendy says sweat-dropping. "Really?" Lucy asked. "He seems fine..." Lucy mutters staring at Sting.

[At the beach]

"Race you flame-brain!" Gray yells running ahead.

"Ice butt, you cheater!" Natsu yells tailing him.

"Fro, want to build a sand castle?" Rogue asks Frosch. "Fro wants to!" Fro says holding up a paw.

"Hmph. Anyone up for one on one volleyball?" Lucy asks confidently.

"I'll go against you!" Jellal surprisingly yells.

"I'll be around the forest area." Mystogan says, pointing towards the forest. "Hmm, where's Loke?" Wendy asked. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"There." Lucy sweat-drops pointing to group of girls and Loke in the middle. "I told him he can't flirt.. well whatever."

"As expected..." Jellal says.

"Sting? Aren't you gonna play?" Lucy asks slapping Sting's back. "Ousmhhh" Sting winced in pain. "Lucy-san, Carla and I will go swimming! Have fun!" Wendy waves before taking off.

"Shall we start Jellal?" Lucy asks Jellal. "Sure let's find a clearing that's quiet and has space." Jellal advised. "Virgo, take care of bee-boy. Let's go!" Lucy exclaims, running to a clearing.

[1 Hour of Playing.]

-SMACK- Lucy countered the ball back but when Jellal tried to hit back he tripped and fell backwards hitting his head on a boulder.

"Shit shit shit I forgot the way to our camping area..." Lucy mutters, walking the opposite way from the camping area.

Natsu's POV

"Man, fishing takes forever!" I exclaimed, looking around. I spotted Lucy and a bloody head Jellal. I gasped and place a hand over my chest.

"She's trying to kill Jellal?! I knew she wasn't good!" I muttered watching her. I imagined a chibi Lucy pushing a bloody-head Jellal off a cliff and taking a bag of food out from nowhere.

"Oh my goodness...and she's eating without us?!" I muttered, horror-stricken. I should follow her and watch her for now... I thought to myself.

"Oh he's heavy..." I heard Lucy mutter. Serves you right for trying to commit a murder attempt! I thought grinning.

"Man, where's the camp..." I heard her say. Wait, wasn't she gonna push him off a cliff? I asked to myself confused.

"Natsu. You can come out now you know..." Lucy says, without glancing behind. How did she know?

"How did you know?" I asked stepping out from the bushes. "You think no one will notice the rustle of the bushes?" She asked rasing a brow. Ah, that's how. "Uhh etto... eheh I thought you were planning on pushing Jellal over a cliff.." I said quietly scratching the back of my head.

Lucy face-palmed and turned around to face me. "Do you remember the way to the camp area? Jellal and I was playing volleyball and he tripped hitting his head on a boulder. Virgo has special treatment but I can't find the way back." She explained. That made wayyy more sense I thought inwardly face-palming to myself.

"Now that I think about it...I don't know..I was fishing for Happy and saw you and Jellal so I followed you guys but I'm not sure where we are..." I said trying to remember the way back .

"Ok, don't stand there. Gather wood and berries that aren't poisonous." She ordered pointing to the woods. "Umm... how do I know which is not poisonous..." I say smartly.

She face-palmed. "Did you not learn this from your previous school?" She asks knitting her brows.

"W-well, we probably did?" I said, glancing at the sinking sun. "OK, listen closely. Don't pick the small yellow ones, don't choose ones with a dark red color in the middle and use your nose sense, if it's sour don't pick it. Got it Natsu?" She explained. Hmm, let's hope I don't forget. "A-ah yeah got it!" I said, sweating.

"Okay, move and don't eat them! And remember to bring wood on the way." She said, waving me off. I started running but halted when she called me again. "Natsu! Bring this pouch to collect the berries! Of you find a clean river wash the berries there too!" She yelled. I nodded and took off looking for any berries and wood.

* * *

Lucy's POV

He can be serious when he wants... I thought to myself. I went to find wood so I can build shelter but I didn't go to far from Jellal.

"God, if only I could have an axe..." I muttered. I looked back to where Jellal was and sighed in relief. I walked further and found a man in a cow uniform cutting trees.

"U-um etto... sir?" I asked walking up to him. "Moooo. Nice body! I'm Taurus!" He exclaimed, checking me out. Seduction skills time! I thought. I posed and bent to show my chest. "Mister, is it ok if you can chop me wood?" I say, walking closer. He blushed and nodded rapidly.

[20 minutes of seduction and chopping]

"Miss Lucy! The wood pieces is ready!" He says proudly pointing to the pile. I decided not to use him further. "Thanks so much!" I say happily lifting the wood. One by one... I thought.

"Would you like me to help?" He asked worried for me. "N-no you done enough and you should start finishing your work. Thanks a lot Taurus!" I say truly grateful.

I finally finished lifting all the wood to the beach side. I made a mini shelter out of the chopped wood and started going through the bag I kept on my back since the drive here. I looked around for the basic medical supplies I brought for emergencies.

I wrapped a bandage around the spot his head bumped. I was about to stand up to get the water to clean the now dried blood until a hand grabbed my arm.

I looked down to see Jellal awake. "Jellal? Are you feeling better?" I asked worried. "Don't go.." He says before falling unconscious. I stayed where I was and waited for Natsu.

* * *

[With Natsu]

"Ah, finally collected the berries and wood." I said proudly and walking back . I noticed Lucy made a tiny shelter and bandaged Jellal's head. For a girl she's quite skilled... I thought smiling. "I finished Luce!" I yell running to her.

"Okay, get one of the stone from the sea and start the fire. I'll look at your berries." Lucy says dumping the pouch on a palm-tree leaf.

We made a make-shift fire and we ate berries and fed some to Jellal as well. We both stayed on guard watching out for anyone and hoping any of our companions will find us.

* * *

[Before Natsu returned from his berry hunt]

"Virgo-san, where's Lucy-san, Jellal and Natsu-nii?" Wendy asks to Virgo. "Hime and Jellal went to play volleyball but there taking a while, and I'm not sure about Natsu." Virgo replied. "I asked Natsu to go fish me a fish!" Happy said raising a paw.

"So, why are they taking so long?" Rogue mutters to himself heard by the group. "Lucy and Jellal is probably making out." Gray says shrugging. Rogue looked at him angrily. "Don't speak nonsense, Gray!" He yells to Gray.

"Tch, they probably got lost finding their way back." Sting says, unwrapped from the bandage. "Your right...knowing Natsu...he probably got lost...and I heard Jellal and Lucy went somewhere far away and quiet so they must have forgotten their way back as well." Loke says rubbing his chin in a thinking way.

"Fro thinks so to!" Fro says worried. "We will search tomorrow! It's almost night and Hime-san is most experienced with living stranded." Virgo says calmly setting up the tents.

"She is?" Sting asks. "Yes, her father tried forcing her to marry at age 10. She ran away from home with nothing except clothes. Only her mother knew where she hid. Her mother stopped her father from the marriage and she returned after 2 months living alone." Virgo explained. There was a flash of sadness in her eyes but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Oh..." Sting says quietly feeling pity for Lucy. "Don't pity her. She doesn't want pity." Virgo states emotionless.

"Okay, sleep. We will search out for those 3 tomorrow." Virgo spoke in a motherly tone.

* * *

[Far other side of the camping area.]

"M-morning, Natsu" Lucy mumbles rubbing her eyes and slowly got up careful to not wake up Jellal who was on her right and Natsu on her left.

"Natsu..wake up! We need to re-make the fire and we need to start finding the others." Lucy spoke quietly, shaking Natsu. "Okay...I'm up." Natsu says sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

"OK Natsu, can you please do the same thing you did yesterday? I'll go check how far Jellal's wound has healed." She states in a serious manner. Natsu nodded and ran off into the forest nearby.

Lucy got up and picked up a bowl-shaped shell. She used it to collect sea water and let it evaporate while she got the basic medical supplies from her bag and replaced the bandage wrappings for Jellal.

When she finished wrapping she checked on the shell to see if all the water evaporated. It did, and left a clump of salt. Lucy scooped just a few drops of sea water and dabbed the wet salt on Jellal's wound.

Natsu came back soon after with berries, wood and 2 fishes he caught bare-handed from the river.

* * *

[With the other groupie.]

"Wake up! We will all start searching for Hime, Jellal, and Natsu!" Virgo ordered. "Hai!" The group all yelled and scattered to find them. "Stop!" Virgo yells emotionless. The group halted and tilted their heads in a questioning manner. "Everyone, go with a partner and don't go too far or you guys will get lost. Exceeds! Fly up and scout for them! I will stay behind and wait for your results When one of you groups find them, tell me through the lacrima and I'll call everyone back" Virgo says, tossing each group a lacrima.

"Hai!" They took off once again and started searching. Sting and Rogue paired. Loke and Mystogan. Happy and Carla to the right side and Fro and Lector to the left. Gray with Wendy.

[With Happy & Carla]

"Carla...I smell fish!" Happy informs drooling. Carla crosses her arms, "Hmph, Happpyy! We're here to find Lucy, Jellal and Natsu!" Carla scolds.

Happy did crocodile tears. "I first must check the fish out!" He yells already max-speeding to the scent.

"H-hey! Wait!" Carla yells max-speeding to Happy. "Carla! I found them!" Happy says proudly.

"Oi Happy!" Natsu yells up waving. "Fishhhh~" Happy says as he tackled the fish out of Natsu's hands.

"Natsuuu~ let's go back now!" Happy says munching on his fish. "Happy! We need you to carry Jellal!" Lucy says pointing towards half-awake Jellal. "N-no , it's fine I'm up." Jellal says sleepily and rubbing his head. "Okay, Happy! Call Virgo!" Carla scolds. "Oh...right." Happy says, throwing away the fish bones and looking through his green bag.

"How do I use it..." Happy asks confused. "Give me it." Carla sighs. One moment later Virgo was on the lacrima screen.

"Virgo, we found them we're heading back." Carla says. Virgo nodded and the lacrima disappeared and they left with Carla and Happy guiding them.

* * *

[At the camping area]

Virgo took out her lacrima and called everyone back. 5 minutes later all the groups showed up except Happy and Carla.

"What's taking them so long..." Sting says impatiently. "Shut up and wait." Rogue says annoyed of his brother. "We're back!" Lucy yells while helping a wounded Jellal walk.

"How did you guys get lost?" Loke asked staring at Jellal's wounds.

Lucy sighed. "Jellal and I were playing volleyball and Jellal tripped hitting his head on a boulder that was next to us. And when I tried finding the camp I got lost and on the way Natsu saw us and followed us and got lost as well." Lucy explained.

"Yup! You should have seen Lucy! She built a shelter for us and helped us not starve. Except, I did the work mostly." Natsu teased grinning.

"Fine, you did but that's only because I told you to. Half of the berries you picked were poisonous!" Lucy sighs before smacking Natsu behind his head.

"I forgot to tell you. Thanks Lucy." Jellal thanked smiling warmly at Lucy. She blushed and replied. "I-it's nothing." She stutters blushing.

The boys (exclude Natsu and Jellal )all look at each other and thought 'Did she just blush? She looks kinda cute.' While Natsu thought 'Luce is weird.'

"What are you thinking about? We still have till tomorrow until we go back! Move and have fun!" Lucy demanded. None of the boys moved.

"Hime, I'll be taking Jellal to treat his wounds." Virgo tells to Lucy before bowing and leading Jellal to the 2nd tent. Lucy nodded and turned around.

"Why are you guys still here? MOVE!" Lucy demands before pulling out her whip from somewhere unknown.

Every boy scattered quickly...except...poor Sting with injuries was walking slowly...his injuries only healed halfway.

"Sting" Lucy says darkly. Sting shuddered. "Why are you still here? We still have till tomorrow! Or do you wanna be punished?" She asked. He didn't reply and tried walking quicker but barely...

"You asked for it." Lucy says dragging Sting into a tent. "Nooo! Rogue! Lector! Anyone! Save me!" Sting says trying to claw at the sand to stop being dragged.

"Goodluck!" Gray yelled. "Noooooo!" He yelled before Lucy closed the tent. Whipping cracks could be heard and screams. The beach always noisy no one noticed except people nearby. The tent walls ripped and shredded from the whip showing how hard each hit was.

"Sting-kun...I hope he comes back alive..." Wendy says shivering. "Girls." Mystogan muttered. "Hey!" Wendy shouts clearly offended. "Not all girls are bad." Loke says winking at the group of girls.

"Luce is weird." Natsu says too loudly. "Ohhh Natsu! Come in the tent please!" Lucy says, her head poking out from the entrance. Being an idiot he complied and went in smiling. "Yes, Luce?" He asks grinning.

Lucy pulled him in. "AHHHHHHH" the scream was so loud the beach heard it.

"Flame-brain...how much more stupid can you get?" Gray mutters shaking his head in disappointment. "Natsu-nii. ..." Wendy mutters sweat-dropping.

"Just wait till this goes on the news." Loke says. "Headlines: a scream was heard throughout the beach of Crocus. We wonder what that scream is?" Loke says acting as a reporter.

Rogue snickered. "Guys...what was that scream?" Jellal asked, coming out of the tent all wrapped with new bandages. "You don't wanna know..." Rogue says shaking his head.

* * *

_**Weird Cliche? I couldn't think of a way to end the chapter! I'm horrible at fluff for this chapter but, we can't move too fast on kissing already right? The next chapter will hold RoLu and GrayLu fluffish! Please review and follow/favorite if you like! Check my other story out as well! If I made mistakes please tell me ! Thanks! The evaporation is true! Try it sometimes**_

_**~silv**_


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck

_**Chapter 4 is out! Yayaya~ Any mistakes I make please notify and this chapter will represent RoLu and GraLu! Pls enjoy ~**_

_**Idea from : xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx and Shinigami Ou! Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Ah~ the beach was so fun!" Lucy cheered. "Nnnmpt frrrr unshh!(Not for us)" Sting and Natsu scowled from under the wrappings. "You said something?" Lucy questioned turning to the human toilet papers and giving them a sweet-sickly smile

They shook their heads frantically. *riiing riiing riiing* Lucy quickly accepted the call and placed the phone close to her ear.

"Hello? It's Lucy." Lucy answered. "Lucy, I left something in the file room. There's the document labeled ; 3 YBCD. Can you please deliver the document here? I'm too far from home to get the document. Please mail it, accept?" Jude asked explaining.

"Ok, dad!" Lucy immediately accepted, it wasn't everyday her father asked her for a favor. She turned back and remembered the key to the file room was hidden in a storage room and the key was in a high shelf in a tiny box.

"I need 2 tall guys to help me with something." Lucy says turning to the 8. "I'll help." Rogue says quietly. "Hmm, I'm curious what you need help with so I'll help." Gray says with a hint of curiosity in his deep blue eyes.

"K, follow me. The rest of you can do what you want. Virgo check on Jellal's wound again." She ordered. "It's fine Lucy." Jellal said with a smile that can make hundreds of girls faint. "S-shut up. Virgo check his wound." Lucy says before leading the two boys.

Unknown to them, a certain pink-head **(Natsu: IT'S SALMON. OHMYGOD.) **was following them.

"Ok, lift me up. Don't you dare call me heavy." Lucy glared. Rogue and Gray nodded sweat-dropping.

"Hah! Got it. Ok put me down you fools." Lucy says demanding. "Fools?...: Rogue questioned quietly. "That's harsh." Gray says, dramatically putting a hand over his chest. Lucy rolled her eyes in return.

"Ok, now we head to the file room." Lucy says once again leading them. After 3 minutes of turns and walks they were in front of a giant door.

"Ok, listen up. This door can only be open from the outside," Lucy starts. "If it closes it will automatically lock so be careful and don't let the door shut." Lucy continued. "The only way to open the door is this key." Lucy says, holding up a golden key. "We have a spare one but only a few people know where it's hidden. K ready?" Lucy finished explaining.

The boys nodded. "Natsu, you can come out." Lucy sighed, opening the door. Natsu sweat-dropped and came out of his hiding spot.

"Hah! Jealous you can't help, Flame-brain?" Gray teased. Gray and Natsu started fighting, even injured nothing stops Natsu from attacking Gray.

With a shove Natsu pushed Gray who pushed Lucy who pushed Rogue who fell down into the file room. The 3 slid down the stairs in an awkward position.

The door closed before Natsu could stop it. "Errr this position guys..." Lucy says embarrassed. Lucy's chest was suffocating Rogue. While, Gray literally head butted. His face was on...well you know what I mean.

They quickly got up and tried calling Natsu. He heard them and ran to find the group. He tried explaining but with his wrappings it sounded like gibberish.

"Ugh, Natsu that baka!" Lucy says, holding up the now broken golden key. "Did you guys bring your cellphones?" Lucy asked. Gray shook his head but Rogue nodded and took out his phone. Lucy dialed Capricorn's number.

"Hello? Capricorn of Heartfilia resident." The loyal butler says. "Capricorn, I'm stuck in the file room with 2 others. You know where the spare key is, please come back and unlock the door." Lucy calmly speaks. "Hai, Lucy-san. I will tell Layla about this." Capricorn tells. Lucy bid a goodbye and ended the call. She handed Rogue's cellphone back. And nodded him a quick thanks.

* * *

With Natsu...

"Mmmfpmph!" Natsu mumbled. "Natsu-nii? I don't understand." Wendy says, puzzled at his mumbles.

"Mmmpf lmmpf nnn rnggg gryyy ssttck rmmm!" Natsu spoke full of gibberish. "...The wrappings aren't allowing him to speak." Mystogan examined. "He probably just wants the wrappings off." Loke says, proud of his 'smart' theory.

"Awe, it's ok Natsu! Hang in there!" Jellal smiles, slapping Natsu's back. Natsu started to shake his head.

"Tsk tsk, no matter how much you hate the wrappings we can't remove it unless Lucy says so, or else..." Happy trails off.

Natsu started shaking his head over and over, indicating that the wrappings weren't the problem. But, none took notice of this.

"Well Natsu, you needa wait for your injuries healed before we un-wrap you. Have fun!" Loke says, heading out to the door. The others departed mumbling what they should do. Leaving Natsu frozen.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Ughh, Natsu that idiot! I'll give him punishment level 2 when I'm out!" I announced full of anger. Rogue and Gray shuddered.

"Level 2...what's it like.." Rogue asks quietly. "I don't even wanna know..." Gray states shuddering.

"Who says I only have one whip? I have a second with blade tips surrounding the whip. It's quite a beautiful whip... the blade patterns are delightful..." I say dreamily.

Rogue and Gray paled and back away. "Hmm, you guys ok?"I ask worriedly.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Oh man. ... I just felt serious chills... it makes me want to write my will already.

The chill woke me up from my frozen state. No matter how many times I tried explaining that Lucy, Rogue and Gray's stuck in the file room they never understood! I sighed and walked to my room defeated.

* * *

Rogue's POV

I watched as Lucy paced the file room and sometimes punching the wall pretending the wall was Natsu. I felt my phone ringing and didn't recognize the number.

"Lucy? Is this Capricorn?" I questioned, handing her the cell. She nodded and answered. "Yes?" She said rather bluntly. "Lucy-sama, there's horrible traffic and the roads stopped due to a car accident. So, it's gonna take a while for me to come back." Capricorn informed. Lucy sighed and said an okay and hanged up.

I took my cell back. "What to do for now..." Gray said, literally dying from boredom. "Ugh, I don't know..." Lucy said banging her head. I sweat-dropped. "If you keep banging your head will bruise." Gray said, taking his shirt off. Lucy ignored his comment and pointed her finger to him.

"Put a shirt on!" She yelled. I chuckled at the show. "But it's so damn hot!" Gray protested. "No! It's not!" Lucy yelled pointing to a room temperature device that read 60°. I face-palmed. It wasn't near hot, the room was actually quite cold.

"Well, it's hot for me!" Gray whined. "No, it's not hot! Your just used to the cold!" Lucy retorted back coming head to head with Gray. I sighed deeply. "Kids..."I muttered which gained their attention.

"What did you say, Rogue?" Lucy said darkly, pulling out her whip from who knows where. "I said your very pretty, Lucy." I said somewhat honestly. She blushed and lowered her whip. "Ok, your off the hook." She said crossing her arms.

Gray who was struggling to keep his pants on, gave up and started taking them off. "Stop right there!" Lucy yelled. "I told you, it's too hot!" Gray whined. "Ok, take all your clothes off. If you wanna get whipped without any clothes on, go ahead and strip!" Lucy threatened, cracking her whip.

I shuddered thinking how painful it was to get whipped naked. But also, that's kinda gross if you think of it in a way.

"On second thought, it's pretty cold." Gray said strapping his belt on. Lucy nodded in approval. For a girl she was pretty tough. I thought to myself.

"Ugh, so boreddd." Lucy whined, kicking cabinets. I sighed and slowly laid my head against the wall and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gray's POV

"He's asleep..." I muttered, sweat-dropping at Rogue. Lucy yawned. "Well, nothing better to do! I'm joining in." Lucy says laying next to Rogue and putting her head on his shoulders. She soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep as well.

I sighed. I was a bit jealous how peaceful they looked. I yawned contentedly and went over to Lucy and laid next to her as well.

* * *

Virgo's POV

I heard knock on the door. I approached the door and opened it. Standing outside was a drenched Capricorn.

"Capricorn? Isn't it too early to come back? And where's Layla-sama?" I asked monotonously. Speaking of Layla, I haven't seen Hime for a while. I thought to myself.

"Lucy-sama is in the file room trapped. She asked me to get the spare key and unlock the door for her. Layla knows of this and I will immediately go back after I help, Lucy-sama." Capricorn says loyally.

I bowed. "I didn't know, I'm a terrible maid. Punishment?" I asked with a hint of hope. To my dismay, Capricorn shook his head. I followed him to one of the rooms which he pulled out the spare key from. I followed him into the file room and I was inwardly shocked to see Hime sleeping next to Gray and Rogue, but nonetheless I kept my face blank.

I quickly pulled out a camera that I kept if Hime used a punishment level. I snapped at least 10 pics. The snapping sounds caused attention which made everyone gather to look.

"Well, so this was where Rogue was." Mystogan says glaring at the sleeping boys. "Tsk tsk tsk, and they call me a womanizer? They're sleeping with Lucy!" Loke bellowed in anger.

"..." Jellal didnt utter a word but stared. Sting who couldn't be understood from his wrappings. "Lucy-san isn't as scary when she's sleeping." Wendy spoke gently.

I watched in amusement as Loke walked up to Gray and Rogue and bonked their heads.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ow...what was that for? Oh wait...the door is open!" Gray cheered, shaking Lucy awake in the process. Gray earned a punch from Lucy. "Tch, never wake a girl up when she doesn't want to.: Lucy advised, cracking her knuckles. Everyone snickered at Gray except for Virgo.

"Well, you didn't needa punch me.." Gray mumbled, rubbing the spot Lucy punched. Lucy sighed and massaged the bump Gray received from the bump. While, everyone was staring.

"Lucy, darling! How could you cheat on me?!" Loke says dramatically, wiping fake tears. Or was it real?...

Lucy rolled her eyes as Loke continued. "I loved you endlessly and you do this to me?!" Loke gasped dramatically showing fake anger. Meanwhile, Lucy was checking her nails and everyone else watched the show.

Lucy waited till Loke finishes. "That's it! We're over!" Loke cried. She once again rolled her eyes while others laughed in amusement.

She sighed and said. "Ok"

"Lucy, honey. We're back together again! It's like you're the magnet and I'm the metal! Never apart!" Loke said dramatically. Lucy sighed and 'Lucy Kicked" him.

While others stared in horror as Loke's body crumpled to the ground. "Ouch...that was his second time." Mystogan winced watching as Loke's body fell and turned limp.

Jellal nodded to his twin. "Well? Somebody carries him!" Lucy shouted. While, Virgo was taking pictures and muttering "Damn lucky craps. Getting punished by Hime is a joy."

* * *

[Dinner Time] Normal POV

"Thanks so much for the help, Capricorn!" Lucy shouted to Capricorn who was now, driving back to Layla.

"Hime, I didn't notice your absence quick enough. Punishment?" Virgo says with twinkle of hope dancing in her blue eyes. Lucy sighed. "Virgo, I would never punish you."

Sting tapped on Lucy's shoulders and handed her note.

The note had a neat yet messy hand writing which said..'When can I get this wrapping off, do you know how much I sweated in here?!'

"Virgo, remove Sting and Natsu's wrappings. Hand Natsu the code18 dress outfit as punishment. Make it tight, I want all the belts to the max limit of tightness." Lucy ordered.

"U-um, Lucy-san? What's code18 dress outfit?" Wendy said curiously yet shy. "Yea, what is that?" Rogue questioned too.

"It sounds scary." Jellal commented. Knowing Lucy, anything with codes aren't good.

"Just wait." Lucy says patiently. A few minutes later, Sting came out in fresh clothing. "Ah~ so much better! We can't have the great Sting all wrapped up!" Sting boasted. "Sting-kun is right! Like always!" Lector agreed with his owner.

"Frosch doesn't think so..." Frosch says adorably. Lucy squealed and squeezed Frosch. A piercing scream echoed through out the hall.

"What was that?" Mystogan asks, a tad bit nervous.

"Ah, it's a signal that the code18 dress outfit is all done!" Lucy says happily. "Everyone bring out your cameras!" She ordered. They stared at her in confusion but complied.

"...I have no comment to how scary you are, Luce." Natsu wheezed, now in a maid costume with red ribbons in his hair and a belt strapped to his stomach that was so tight, not even a person slim as an 8-year-old can breathe.

Everyone started taking pictures and laughing. "Imagine if she did that to us." Gray whispered to the group, quiet enough so Lucy couldn't hear. They all shivered at the Blonde's wrath.

"Speaking of which...if Virgo dressed Natsu-nii...did she see him naked?" Wendy said blushing thinking of how bold Virgo was.

"No, I didn't. I made one of the butlers do it. He was quite feisty, struggling through the ropes. Luckily, we managed to slip the outfit on." Virgo says, popping out of nowhere.

Wendy nodded in understanding "G-guys! C-c-cant b-breaathe!" Natsu says, before passing out.

"Tch, 2 minutes of endurance" Lucy says looking at her timer. She turned to the group silently eating. "Wanna try?" She smiles sweetly. They all shook their heads quickly.

"Wendy! Let's sleep together today!" Lucy says, skipping happily upstairs leaving her dinner.

"Goodluck Wendy." Mystogan and Jellal said at the same time.

* * *

_**Err was it OK? I mean the chapter was pretty short (Goal was 3k) and not much fluff. But I swear the more chapters pass by the fluff level will increase! I'm soo happy! Only been weeks since I published this story and already 40 followers! Thanks guys! If I made any spelling mistakes please do review it, or pm it! Next chapter will be... MystLu and...errm. Let's try StiCy!**_

_**[ANNOUNCEMENT] School is here for me, so I won't update fast as always! But, I would never go on HIATUS! So, if my chapters are due late! I will repost a second date which is an honest 100% when the new chapter is posted.**_

**_Chapter 5 title: The Dance. (thanks for the idea Esmika! )_**

**_Drop a review of an idea for chapter 6! Thanks so much and follow/favorite if you like this story! _**

**_And remember this:_**

**_Review = motivation = story is ongoing = happy readers = happy authors = faster updates!_**

**_~ With all love! Silv_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

_**Hi guys! Soryy for the wait, school has started sooo...yeah. A big thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! If I made any errors please review or pm**_

_** Disclaimer: Silv doesn't own Fairy Tail. That only happens in the land of imagination. **_

_**Pairings of the Chapter: StiCy & MystLu**_

_**Chapter 5: The Dance.**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Ughhh, 2 more weeks till school." I grumbled and sighing at the thought of homework. "Shut yer yapping Blondie!" Sting yelled, concentrating on a show. I glared at him which caused him to sweat nervously.

"Aww, commercial break.' Natsu exclaims sighing. "Commercial breaks aren't that long, Natsu-nii" Wendy smiled.

I looked at the Lacrima TV. Commercials of lacrima products...Advertisements for houses...some ordering stuff...then, the next one was really unusual.

The Lacrima TV showed a ballroom with fancy people dancing. I haven't been to a ball dance for a long time...like last year was it? , I thought watching.

"It's the time of the year! The Harvest Ball Dance is here! Everyone's invited, all food is free, and have a great time! For more details visit /harvestevents!" The man on TV yelled excitedly.

Oh shit, I forgot it was the time of the year! I thought.

"Weird city you live in..." Rogue mumbled. "Hnn, well the ball dance is to honor the Magnolia and it's beauty. It's a once a year chance. The dance is 2 days from now! I never in my whole life miss it!" I yelled, determined to not miss the event.

"Well, have fun in two days! We're gonna be staying here!" Mystogan waved, eating the popcorn Virgo made.

I whipped my head back causing my hair to slap Jellal's face, who was sitting next to me. "Ouch." Jellal says, fake crying.

I rolled my eyes. "Who says you're not going?" I asked Mystogan. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me..." He started saying. I nodded and stood up. "Listen up you idiots! Not you Wendy, Frosch, and Carla." Lucy yelled then smiling at the trio. "We're going to the ball dance whether you like it or not! Get dressed! We're buying your clothes!"

"But Luuuuce! We don't know how to dance! Well, except fancy pants Rogue and Loke!" Natsu pouts childishly. "He's right, Blondie." Sting says embarrassed he can't dance.

I stood up straighter. "Ahem, I for one, Is a pro dancer for ball dances." I said proudly.

"As expected! Beautiful, cute, charming, demanding, smart, amazing as always Honey!' Loke says, kissing the front of my hand. For once, I didn't care.

"Shall we show them how to dance?" I asked. Loke nodded. We glided smoothly across the kitchen tiles.

* * *

Normal POV

"Whoa! Lucy-san and Loke your amazing!" Wendy praised. "That..." Mystogan starts. "Seems difficult." Jellal finished his twin's sentence.

"I don't get it! You basically hold someone and move around!" Natsu says, not impressed. "Hah! I bet I could do better!" Sting boasted.

"...I'm pretty sure I wouldn't last long with those clothes." Gray states shivering. "We know that, Ice Queen!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up, Torch light! Looking at the clothes makes my skin crawl. It's gonna be so damn hot wearing such nonsense!" Gray rambled on.

"..." Rogue silently watched Lucy dance with Loke.

"And that's how it's done!" Lucy says enthusiastically. "Now grab a partner! And copy what Loke and I did!"

"But...Seeing a guy and girl do it is ok but, guy dancing slowly with a guy?" Natsu says, shivering at the thought of dancing with Gray.

"Lucy-san...I'm a bit too short arent I?" Wendy said, tearing up a little. "No no its ok! You can dance with Virgo! Virgo is amazing. When she wants to become big and tall and round she can do it in a snap, if she wants to become short she can do that too!" Lucy says to Wendy smiling widely.

Wendy nodded cheering up a little.

"Tch, my injuries just healed. You want me to get injured again?!" Sting yelled. "Three words to your question Sting. I. Don't. Care" Lucy says, pausing at each word.

"Hey!" Sting says irritated. "Well, as long as I'm not dancing with Flame-brain it's fine." Gray yawned, leaning back on the couch.

"Mystogan and I will try it." Jellal smiled to Lucy. Mystogan nodded.

"What about you, Rogue?" Lucy questioned to the silent black-haired. "..." Was his reply.

"Ok! How about you dance with me?" Lucy asks. "Who would want to dance with you..." Natsu mutters. "Lucy honey! How many times are you gonna cheat and break my poor pained heart?!" Loke gasps, crying and kneeling down.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Get up and help them if they need help."

Loke pouted. "Fine..."

"Ok, Rogue lets sta-" Lucy said, her sentence cut off. "Stop stepping on my foot Ice Bastard!" Natsu yelled, stepping on Gray's foot. "Well, why don't you stop first?!" Gray retorted back, stepping harder.

"Ouch! You did it now Ice Prick!" Natsu yelled, pulling Gray's ear and stepping on his foot at the same time.

The two stopped when they saw a shadow behind them. Natsu gulped. Gray sweated.

"ENOUGH! START DANCING!" Lucy yelled in rage. "Hai!" They said simultaneously.

"Ugh, Blondie! I don't get it!" Sting whined. "Rogue, you know how to dance right?" Lucy asks Rogue. He nodded. "Can you help the others?" He nodded and left helping Natsu and Gray.

"Sting! Get your butt here!" Lucy bellowed.

* * *

Sting's POV

I groaned and walked to her.

"Ok, put your hand on my hip." Blondie orders. I gave her a confused look, "I'm not interested in you." I joked and half lied. I have to admit, she's a real beauty...But her whip though.

"Shut up! Do as I say! Or else..." She says glaring at me. I nodded and did so.

"Ok, then take a step back..."

[30 Minutes later]

"Ok, you got the hang of it! Now remember, in the dance you will rotate partners as well." She advised me.

I nodded, sweat dripping down my forehead. Damn, dancing takes so much energy. I complained inwardly.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ok, guys! Let's start showing off what you learned!" Lucy whistles. Virgo turned on a slow song.

Some danced gracefully. (Jellal, Mystogan, and Wendy.) Some danced sloppily. (Natsu, Gray, Sting)

"Tsk, you guys suck." Loke comments to Natsu and Gray. "Sting! I thought I taught you perfectly!" Lucy scolds. Sting nodded. "Yea...but I'm still tiredddd" He whined childishly.

"...how does slow dancing make you tired?" Rogue asks. Loke nodded in agreement to Rogue's question.

"True...slow dancing is well...slow. You're a disappointment!" Lucy yells, bringing out her whip from who knows where.

"Do it gracefully!" She barks. Sting nodded and grabbed Rogue dancing gracefully. "Good."

"Mystogan and Jellal looks good." Lucy comments. Loke nodded. "Mystogan! Dance with me." Lucy states bluntly.

* * *

Mystogan's POV

I walked to Lucy. "Yeah?"

"Dance with me. I'll grade your skills." She states bluntly. I sweat-dropped and nodded.

As Loke taught me, I placed my hands on her hips. While we were dancing the atmosphere seemed to brighten. That's when I noticed Lucy's brown eyes. Her eyes met with my dark blue ones. Her brown eyes were like milky chocolate that seemed endless.

Now that I think about it, she's really cute. I thought staring at her closely. Flawless skin, chocolate-brown eyes you can stare at forever, her long eyelashes...

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey, dude. Look at Lucy and Mystogan." Gray whispers to Rogue pointing at the two dancers who were too engaged.

"Who knew he was this good?" Natsu comments. "Fro thinks Lucy-sama looks amazing!" Fro says adorably, raising a paw.

"My Lucy is cheating on me again! This pain is never-ending!" Loke cries dramatically. Jellal rolled his eyes in return. "Lucy-san and Mystogan looks like a good couple!" Wendy smiles cheerfully.

Jellal scowled. Natsu and Gray knitted their brows. Loke gasps. Rogue narrows his eyes and Sting simply stayed silent.

"Don't you think so guys?" Wendy says, oblivious to their moods. "Wendy...dear." Jellal kneels down patting Wendy's head.

Gray came in and shook his head. "Listen closely."

Natsu then walked over. "Luce is a weirdo." Natsu says, shaking his head. Sting commented from the couch. "Blonde and Blue? Nah."

Rogue sighed. "Not happening." Wendy looked up to the guys. "Why?" She asks innocently. "They liiiike her" Happy giggled, rolling his tongue.

"You damn neko!" Jellal glared. "Hah! I knewwww itttt~Happy sang floating away. The guys sent glares at his back.

"She's mine anyways." Loke said, pushing his tinted blue glasses.

"In your dreams." Rogue states. "Now that I look closely your really handsome, Mystogan." Lucy giggled while Mystogan blushed. This caused all the guys to whip their heads to Mystogan and burn holes into Mystogan using their eyes.

* * *

Mystogan's POV

Heh, she called me handsome. Wait does that mean she thinks Jellal is too? I thought a little jealous. I felt something carve into my back. I shivered slightly at the feeling. I took a quick glance behind and saw the boys glaring and Wendy confused.

Whoa, who knew Lucy could attract so many boys... I thought.

* * *

[Next Day] Normal POV

"Wake up! YOU FOOLS! NOT YOU WENDY, FROSCH, AND CARLA!" Lucy yells, using a two frying pans and banging them together.

"WHAT BLONDIE!" Sting yells tiredly. "Shut up! Today we're picking your clothes!" Lucy shouted, banging the two frying pans once more.

"OK! I'M UP! JUST STOP THE NOISE!" Natsu yells angrily since his sweet hot chicken dream got interrupted.

They all got dressed in 10 minutes since Lucy was threatening them, excluding Wendy, Frosch and Carla of course.

[At the fancy store]

"Carla, want fish?" Happy asks, holding a wrapped fish. Carla crossed her arms. "No thanks."

"Happy! Put that fish away!" Lucy yells trying to grab Happy's tail. Happy stuck a tongue out and munched on his fish.

"Ok, peeps! Try on some clothes! Wendy come with me. I'll help you." Lucy smiles sweetly then glaring at the guys.

"Ok, Lucy-san." Wendy returns the smile. "Carla, I'm picking a dress for you too." Lucy says, then whispering into Carla's ear. "For Happy."

Carla scowled and looked away. "Whatever."

[After picking something. With the boys] Normal POV

"Damnit! How do I use a tie?!" Natsu exclaims pointing to his knotted tie that was sticking out in a sloppy way.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "A real Flame-brain." Gray smirks at his own joke. "Your hopeless." Rogue states, dressed in a black button shirt. Basically he's dressed all black, except for the dark red tie.

"Sting-kun looks better than all of you!" Lector boasted. Sting high-fived his exceed. "...I hope Lucy likes this.." Mystogan mutters quietly but heard by all the guys.

"What did you say?" Loke says slowly. Mystogan looked up. "Nothing."

"You just said you're hoping Lucy likes it? Why would you care?" Gray asks. Natsu nodded.

"Well, I just wanted her to like it...that's all." Mystogan says, choosing his choice of words carefully to not anger any of them.

Rogue gave him a suspicious look. "Well, now let's wait for Lucy." Jellal says, adjusting his maroon tie.

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Wendy! Your just too cute in everything!" Lucy gushes causing me to blush.

"L-lucy-san, am I really?" I asked shyly. She nodded and gave me a bright smile. I smiled back. "I like this one. Can we take this and choose yours now?" I ask. She smiled and nodded. "100,000 jewels please." The clerk says.

Whoa, 100,000 jewels for this tiny dress? It's really fancy and pretty but 100,000 jewels...I thought hesitating. Lucy smiled and handed 100,000 jewels without hesitation.

After we finished buying we went to the older section.

"Lucy-san. ... I'm sorry if I caused you to waste so much." I said sadly. "What? It doesn't matter Wendy. Since my family is rich it shouldn't matter but also, think of it as helping the workers. Why have all the money if you're not using it?" She replies looking through the racks.

Hmm, I never thought of it that way. I thought relief slowly coming back and my guilt leaving. I nodded and smiled.

"This one?" Lucy asks, holding up a blue dress. _"Blue with Blonde? Nah." _I remembered what Sting said. Weird, blue and blonde looks good together. ..I wonder what he meant.

"Hmm, lets just hold on it and try other dresses. There is many more Lucy-san!" I advised. She placed her finger on her chin for a moment and considered it. "Your right! Thanks Wendy!" Lucy says happily and skipping to find more.

I followed.

[After 6 more dresses]

"Ok...we have seven in total." Lucy sighed, not knowing which to choose. I examined them all. They were all beautiful and I'm pretty sure each one would look good on Lucy no matter what.

The first was the dark blue one. With light blue lace sleeves, the rest is made out of silk that was a beautiful midnight dark blue that was short and stopped in just right below her knees but at the back it was long and it fell on the floor.

The second was an icy blue. No sleeves at all. The dress stopped midway her calf with white feathers at the end. The dress had sparkles making it shine in each rotation.

The third was a sleeveless golden top, with white at the bottom in delicate silk covered by lace.

**_(I'm soooo not gonna describe all the dress, but you get the idea. Each dress represents each guy. 1st was Mystogan and Jellal._**

**_2nd was Gray. 3rd was Sting. 4th which was a sleeveless red long dress which was Natsu. 5th was an orange with stars : Loke . 6th was a black one with red rose designs ; Rogue. And 7th was Lucy's usual one in fairytail which was the pink one she wore at her mansion.)_**

"K! I got it! I'll choose this golden top and white skirt one. With...a blue ribbon for my braid!" Lucy exclaims already rushing to the clerk. Hmm not a bad choice. I thought following her.

* * *

With the boys. Normal POV

"I told you, Natsu! Girls take forever to shop and get dressed!' Happy scolds, munching on his last fish.

Natsu simply nodded. "Be patient for once." Rogue states with a blank face. Sting scowled and said,

"She better finish fast, my legs are aching!"

"Shut u-" Mystogan was cutted off when Lucy walked in wearing her yellow and white strapless dress.

"What do you think?" She asks posing. "Lucy darling you look beautiful like always! I love you even if y-" Loke said, but got the 'Lucy Combo' she threw _several _punches at Loke's torso. Then she did a roundhouse kick and making him slam into a wall. "T-true..."l-lov-" Loke managed to say before passing out.

"And there you have it guys. Plastic surgery in the wrong way in just 30 seconds!" Gray whispers to the guys.

"Errr" Jellal started. "Umm" Rogue continued.

"Uhh" Sting utters. "Well?! I asked you what you think about my dress" Lucy says, clearly offended. "Your still a weirdo, I see no difference." Natsu says. Lucy fumes. "You are so lucky I didn't bring my whip!"

The boys shudder while Wendy sweat drops.

"It looks nice." Mystogan smiled. "I have the agree with this one, Blondie" Sting mutters.

Lucy brightens and ran over to pay the clerk for the boy's suits. "C'mon! We shouldn't late for dinner time~~~" she sang skipping out the store leaving the boys and Wendy stunned.

"Is that what she's worried about? Being late for dinner? Hah! I knew she was a weirdo!" Natsu exclaims right before Lucy came back.

"Guys? Why are you standing there?" She questioned confused. Jellal looked at Loke then said,

"What about Loke?"

Lucy looked at Loke then back at Jellal. "What do you mean? He looks fine. He's just taking a nap..he can walk home later!" Lucy smiles, forgetting she was the one who did that.

"Just sleeping?! What the f**k blondie?!" Sting yells, pointing to the blood stained on the wood tiles. Lucy simply sighed then replied,

"I'll call Virgo and I'll find the person who did this! Speaking of which...who did that?" Lucy questions earning sweat drops.

"Y-" Natsu started but his mouth got covered by Gray's hand. "We don't know. Aliens came down on Earth then they attacked Loke for some reason." Gray states.

Lucy looked more confused but just nodded. "Man...I need to tell Levy-chan this..." she mumbles skipping and humming.

"C'mon guys!" She sang skipping to her car that looked just like a limo.

"I'm sorry man." Mystogan says, patting an unconscious Loke. Jellal nodded feeling pity for the orange-haired.

"We shall pray for your survival." Rogue mutters. "Yup..." Jellal says.

"Well? Let's go!" Natsu and Sting yells. They all left an unconscious Loke at the store...

* * *

[The next day]

"WOOO! The ball is todayyyyy!" Lucy sang running back and forth the hall. "SHUT UP BLONDIE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYNA SLEEP UNLIKE YOU!" Sting yells from his bedroom.

"Fine! I'm only giving you guys 1 more hour of sleep! The ball is starting in three hours!" Lucy yells.

"THREE HOURS?! ITS LIKE 1PM THAT TIME!" Natsu yells, awake from the yelling.

"YES! THE BALL IS ALWAYS LIKE THAT! THE MAYOR DOES THIS LONG SPEECH WHICH MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE AND ALL BUT WE HAVE TO BE AT THE SPEECH!" Lucy responds.

"Mayor?" Rogue's soft yells echoed through the hall. Lucy shuddered but almost everyone can _feel _her shudder.

"Mayor Ichiya..." she says, goosebumps coming up.

"What's wrong with him?" Jellal says, awake hours ago and coming out from his bedroom. "He's...just..no...just no." Lucy says shivering.

Jellal gave her a weird look but just nodded.

"Well, since all your all awake! Brush your teeth, go shower then come down to eat! Then Virgo and I will fancy you guys up." Lucy states. "AND LISTEN UP FOOLS! Not you Wendy, Frosch and Carla." Lucy says smiling at the three.

"LISTEN UP YOU FOOLS!" Lucy yells, once again looking directly at each guy. "I'LL BE USING GEL FOR YOUR HAIR. NO OBJECTIONS OR ELSE..." Lucy's face hardens and she glares at each guy.

"Speaking of which~ where's Loke?" She questions. "We don't even know." Rogue states. "Weird..." Lucy mumbles before walking back to her own room.

"Why do I need gel?! My hair is already spiky!" Natsu complains, pointing to his pink spiky hair. "Dude, the gel isn't to make your hair more spiky. Its to flatten it." Gray says.

Sting shrugged. "It isn't _that _bad right?"

'Oh it is...' Jellal, Mystogan, Rogue and Gray thought.

* * *

[Dressing Up] Normal POV

Natsu looked at his own reflection and screamed. "WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?! I LOOK HIDEOUS AS GRAY!" Natsu yells at the mirror.

Gray clearly offended, heard that and came in.

"What's so wrong with me huh?!"

Natsu turns around and eyes him up and down. "Everything." Natsu states bluntly.

"Why you!"

"Move it you uglies! I need to look at myself!" Sting says, trying to look at the mirror that's blocked by Natsu and Gray.

"USE THE OTHER BATHROOM!" Natsu and Gray shouts at him before turning and glaring at each other.

"But...the other bathroom is all the way over there...it's. .Sooo much energy!" Sting groans, pointing to the other bathroom 10 feet away. **(10 feet is about 8 short steps? That's really far alright... (not) ) **

Natsu and Gray nodded in understanding. "True." They said stepping aside.

Sting looked at himself and screamed. "AHHHH! I LOOK...Awesome." He says. "Like I always am." He finished.

"Whatever! I need Luce to fix my hair!" Natsu complains.

Virgo came in handing them a note.

_**Shut up Natsu! I'm not fixing your hair. And Sting...did you mold your fatness to make it look like muscles? Because someone who cannot walk to the bathroom 10 FEET AWAY, then your extremely lazy or your just stupid like who you really are. And Gray your face isn't hideous. **_

_**With max hate,**_

_**-Lucy.**_

Natsu read out loud. "BLONDIE! I TELL YOU! THESE MUSCLES ARE PURE!" Sting yells running to Lucy.

"Hah! She said I'm not hideous!" Gray says before walking out with a smirk.

"WHAT?! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW I FIX MY HAIR!" Natsu yells.

* * *

With Rogue, Jellal and Mystogan.

"P-phew! We finally got him." Jellal pants while covering his nose.

Rogue nodded. "He stinks." Mystogan comments. The three were patiently waiting for their turn to get dressed and 'fancied' so they took their time to find Loke.

_Flashback_

_The trio went back to the store. _

_"Excuse me, Miss?" Rogue asks. The clerk looks up and gives him a questioned look._

_"Our friend was...dropped here. And we were wondering if you saw a guy with orange hair?" Mystogan says._

_The clerk looked shocked. "Tsk your out of luck. The janitor who takes the trash out, has the worst eyesight and in his eyes he probably saw your friend as a moldy orange." _

_"So you mean?..." Jellal says carefully hoping it's not what he thinks it is._

_Sadly, the clerk nodded. "Well...to the dumpster we go." Rogue says. _

_[Dumpster]_

_"Pull!" Jellal yells pulling on Loke's leg. "Ugh its morning if people saw us..." Rogue says, looking around the street._

_"They probably would think we jumped him and beaten him to a pulp." Mystogan finishes. _

_"Whatever just pull!" Jellal says, trying to pull Loke out who was cover by trash bags. "I'm gonna pass out from the smell." Rogue states._

_"Ugh...we must do this the Happy way." Mystogan says, holding up a metal fishing rod._

_"Your right bro." Jellal agrees. _

_[Behind a bush]_

_"Phew. Now we don't needa smell." Rogue sighed in relief. "Rogue, use your amazing eyesight and tell is when to bring the hook down." Jellal says squinting. _

_Rogue nodded._

_"Hook his shirt!" Rogue says._

_Mystogan hooked Loke's shirt. _

_"Ok guys, pull!" _

_[Please wait 30 minutes.]_

_"Yes finally!" Jellal cheers. "Ugh, I just wanna get back and dump Loke in a bathtub till the stench is off." Rogue says. They all nodded and went home with at least 5 polices questioning them._

_flashback end_

"Ok! Let's dump him in water now!" Mystogan says. Rogue turned on the water faucet. Jellal added scented soap into the water creating a bubble bath.

"Who's stripping him?" Jellal asks.

"I'll do it." Mystogan says, covering his eyes. After the finally stripped Loke, they dumped him and let him soak in the water. "What now?" Jellal says.

"We should get dressed then pick him up." Mystogan advised. "What if he sinks and drown? After all...he's unconscious." Rogue says.

"Who cares! Surviving a day in the dumpster is worse. He can survive this." Jellal says. They nodded and left poor Loke.

* * *

[At the Ball] Normal POV

"I'm surprised you managed to come here." Sting says to Loke. He was clean but, his wounds were a whole new story. "Love is pain~" Loke says dramatically.

"Emotional pain! Not physical pain!" Gray says. "I'm hurt in both ways! Physical and emotional! This means..." Loke says pausing for a dramatic effect. "Twice the love!" He finishes.

"I'm bored. When will the Mayor come?" Natsu says. "True. This is rather boring." Rogue states. "Patience guys." Jellal says bored too.

"The speech is starting!" Lucy says, standing next to them. Mayor Ichiya stepped out, wearing a white cap and a button white shirt that was half-way buttoned showing his chest hair. On his shoulder was a yellow/orange cat that surprisingly looked like him.

"Ahem. Thank you all women and MENN~ for coming to the ball today!" Mayor Ichiya says. "The parfum of many people are delightful!" He says posing with his cat.

"Ah...I understand what you mean now." Jellal whispers to Lucy. She whispered back,

"That's not all you've seen." She shivered.

"This is utterly disgusting." Loke says, pushing his glasses up. "G-guys? Is it that bad?" Wendy asks, too short to see past the tall crowd. "Man, your lucky Wendy." Natsu complains.

"It's not that bad right?" She asks once again. "I need to go on a long journey soon to clean my eyes after we get back." Sting says, rubbing his eyes.

"What's so bad?" Wendy says, scared a little. "Wendy...dear. It's worst than dried plums." Gray says, patting her back.

Wendy's blue eyes widened. She hated plums and sour stuff, just seeing someone eat a plum makes her skin crawl.

"O-oh..."She says quietly shrinking back. "Don't scare her!" Jellal scolds.

"This is our 7th year holding the ball...thank you all for coming...as you all know this ball was to...

* * *

[Please hold after 2 hours of snoring.] Normal POV

Thank you all for listening!" Mayor Ichiya finishes. Silence was the crowds reply. "Why does this always happen?!" He says to his cat.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR LISTENING." Mayor Ichiya booms, his voice echoing and waking the sleeping people.

"O-oh? It's over?" Lucy yawns, waking up everyone.

"Hot chicken!" Natsu yells, standing up. "Why do you always do that when you wake up?" Gray says face-palming.

"Well! Get a partner!" Lucy exclaims. 2 girls walked up. "U-um would you two like to dance with us?" Two women, one who was extremely skinny in a bad way. And two was had the most biggest head. **(remember those two ladies who danced with Gray and Natsu in fairytail? Them.)**

"Umm" Gray started. "They would love too!" Lucy answered, pushing the boys. "W-wait what?"Natsu says confused as he got dragged by the big head one.

"Have fun!" Lucy waves. Mystogan came over and asked,

"Would you like to be my partner, Lucy?"

"Hey! I was gonna ask!" Sting yells pushing Mystogan aside. "Yeah? I went first! You could her partner when we switch!" Mystogan says.

"Fine. I'll give you 10 minutes!" Sting says, tapping his foot.

* * *

Mira & Lisanna **(yaaas , you know what that means if you read my story One Turning Two)**

"I hope we see Lucy! She's always here on this day!" Lisanna exclaims looking for her blonde friend. "I can't wait to tell her my love entertainment I found over the summer days!" Mira squeals.

"Let's go!" Lisanna says searching for her blonde friend. "Wait! My love binoculars are shaking!" Mira says, taking off her so-called 'love binoculars' and looking around with them.

"Oh my goodness! The binoculars is locked on Lucy with...who is he? Whoa he's hot." Mira squeals.

"Who? Can I see, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks curious of what her elder was seeing. Her sister handed her the binoculars. "Omg! It's Lucy! We found her already!" Lisanna says, not caring about the blue-headed mystery. "We must investigate!" Mira says, crawling past people. The sisters hid under a food table and peeked under the cloth.

"Your pretty good at this for only hours of practice." Lucy praised. "And you look beautiful today." Mystogan comments.

She blushes, causing Mira to squeal. Mira started nosebleeding. "What's that red liquid?" Lucy questions. "Wine or punch?" Mystogan shrugged. "Weird...I don't remember that there." Lucy mutters.

"Mira-nee! I told you to always bring pocket tissues!" Lisanna says, handing her sister tissues. Mira nodded in thanks and continued watching her 'love entertainment'

The song turned to a slow song. When they sing ended Mystogan leaned in for a kiss...1 inch more ...

"TIMES UP!" Sting says, pushing Mystogan aside. Mystogan checked his watch. "We had 10 seconds left!"

Sting faked an act and said,

"Really? My bad. Now you have zero anyways. _OOPS_"

Mystogan scowled and left. "Omgg! Love...jealously...so close for a kiss..this...this...this is the love entertainment I've been looking for!" Mira cries in joy.

"Sting! Stop being so clumsy!" Lucy scolds. Sting smirked. "I'm sorry, your beauty caught me off guard."

Lucy turned red. "Y-you! I already have Loke doing those lines! I don't need you to as well!" She says, flushed red.

Mira gasps. "Three?! What is this development?!" Mira says, listening closely.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I guessed he's not that bad...even with his ego it's kinda cute. I thought. But...what would have happened if Sting didn't stop us early? I thought remembering Mystogan leaning in.

"Whatcha thinking Blondie?" He says. "How cute you are." I said bluntly making him turn red. "Tch! Just noticed?!" He says, his ego coming back.

I giggled. We danced and talked for about 10 minutes until Natsu and Gray kept complaining to me to go home. Their knees were wobbling.

"Dancing level 100?" I joked. They glared at me. "Fine...time to go home guys." I said.

They all cheered. I saw water coming out from the food table. Well...that's...unusual.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

'Shh it's ok, Mira-nee" I hushed the crying silver-haired.

"M-my love entertainment!" Mira cried, grasping air and pulling it to her like it was her love entertainment.

"Shhhh it's ok." I said quietly.

* * *

Lucy's POV

When we got home I noticed how tired I actually was. I collapsed and slept on the floor with Sting on my right. Mystogan on my left.

* * *

**_Dude, that was like 5k words right there. My highest I've gone! Yayy~ and I think I'm getting better that the fluff. Am I? Well anyways, I decided to make a 3rd story! It's probably gonna be out on... 9/15/14! Please check it out. Who else do I have left to do?... Loke? Well next chapter will be LoLu! There can't be double pairing since the odd number of boys. If I made errors please correct me! _**

**_Remember to review your thoughts on this chapter! _**

**_~silv_**


	6. New Story! sorry not a chapter!

_**I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. (I'm halfway done with chapter 13 for one turning two and halfway done with 1 stone in a pile of 8 chains). As most of you guys know I'm making a 3rd story. JeLu passed NaLu with soo much more votes. I know it's suppose to be 10 days but, I see no NaLu votes improving whatsoever. I'm sorry to disappoint the one's who voted for NaLu! Anyways, please check my 3rd story out! And I'm sorry if I made you guys disappointed that this isn't a chapter. **_

_**Honest Truth : JeLu has passed NaLu with a lot more votes. **_

_**3rd Story : Love - You and I**_

_**~silv**_


	7. Chapter 6: Cookie of hell

_**Thanks for the reviews! Yayyy I got to more than 50 followers! I love you guys ! Pairing of the chapter: Loke x Lucy. It's not double because of the odd number but after this chapter I'll start single paring and school will be next after this chapter too! Check out my new story: Love - You and I**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! But in a land far far over the rainbow called imaginaaation, silv owns Fairy tail! **_

Lucy's POV

"It's so damn hot!" Gray whines. "It's always hot for you! Ice Cone!" Natsu yells. "Shut up, Flame butt!" Gray retorted back. I sighed, those two will never grow up.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch a movie here!" Sting shouts, eating popcorn. "Why can't you guys all be quiet?" Rogue asks, holding a book in his hands. "It's mainly Natsu and Gray that causes the noise." Jellal points out.

Fro raised a paw. "Fro thinks so too!" I wanted to run over to Fro and squeeze her to death but, I was too depressed to move. I sighed deeply.

"Stop sighing!" Sting shouts. "You okay, Lucy?" Mystogan says. I nodded lazily. School almost nearrr nooooo, I thought.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" I shout. The group slowly placed their eyes on me. I coughed and continued, "We shall join the pastry cooking session!" I announced my eyes sparkling.

I wasn't a great cook if it came to sweets. Sometimes I made cake too bitter, too sweet or too soggy. I've always wanted to try to cooking session but, my friends were never interested...Erza just wanted the cake.

"Hmm, that sounds boring." Sting says. I whacked him. "Shuddap! You get to eat sweets later!"

"It better be spicy!" Natsu comments. "Yeah, well you can add hot sauce if you want." I sighed, Natsu and his food taste are so weird.

"Ok guys! Let's start with a mini practice at home! Then we go to the real thing!" I said. "U-um, Lucy-san? Do you know how to even make desserts?" Wendy asks.

I froze. "U-um, of course I do!" I lied, laughing nervously. "Really?" Wendy said. I nodded and said, "Moving on! Virgo get them aprons!" I yelled.

Virgo came back later with 7 long pink aprons. 1 short blue one, 4 mini white ones for the exceeds.

"P-pink?" The boys said. "And?" I replied, tying my golden apron. "We're not girls!" Sting shouts. I ignored him and help tie Wendy's. "This color is too...cheerful." Rogue complains.

"Well, I for one...look fabulous, my salmon hair and this pink apron matches perfectly!" Natsu grinned, giving a thumbs-up. "Flame-brain, you're nowhere near fabulous. Your hideous!" Gray comments.

"I'll treasure this apron! It's a gift of love from Lucy!" Loke says.

"Ahem, moving on...Jellal can you hand me that book?" I ask, pointing to the leather book with 'Recipes For Sweets' as the title. He nods and passes me the book.

"What do we make first?..." I mumbled, flipping past pages. Hmm, maybe I should practice cake...

"I suggest we try something easy first." Mystogan advised. I thought about it for a while..."Your right.." I mumbled.

"Hmm...let's make cookies first then!" I said. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu says, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

Normal POV

Virgo came home with chocolate chips, butter, and all the other ingredients for a chocolate chip cookie.

"Ok, does everyone have their own bowls and ingredients?" Lucy questions. Each of them will make their own cookies. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so the book says...

After an hour everyone's cookies finished. **(A/N I skipped the cookie thing cus it's gonna take a while)**

"Whoa...they look delicious...except for those black ones..." Wendy says, pointing to the 1st oven since Lucy was really rich their house had around 15 ovens.

"Hey, isn't that one yours?" Rogue asks. Lucy twitched. "Hey, your right that's Blondie's...why are your cookies burnt?" Sting asks. Lucy's eye twitched.

"I thought you said you can cook." Gray says. "W-what if I c-can't..." Lucy stutters, crying childishly like a child who got scolded.

"U-um..." Jellal says. "You guys made her cryyyy" Happy sang. The boys huddled. "Psst, I never handled crying women before..." Mystogan whispers.

"Do we give her hot sauce? That always help me." Natsu whispers. Rogue whacked his head. "Well, as an expert as me...let me handle this!" Loke says.

The other boys gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck sonny boy!" They whispered, urging Loke to go.

"Here, Lu-" Loke says, before getting the 'Lucy Combo'. "Ohhh? Here to insult my cooking?! Ehhh?!" Lucy says. She punched him in the torso, kicked him and sent him flying to the wall.

The other boys shivered and hugged each other. "You!" Lucy yells, pointing to Gray.

'I pray for you.' The 5 other boys thought. "H-hai?" Gray stutters. "Try my cookie! It doesn't matter if it's burnt! It all depends on how it's taste!" Lucy says, holding up the crisp burnt cookie.

"I don't think that's a- mmph!" Gray says, before Lucy forcefully shoved her cookie in his mouth.

Gray started coughing and passed out. "Awe, thanks Gray! See guys? He passed out from the beautiful joy of my cookie..." Lucy says, skipping happily.

"We will miss you, Gray." Mystogan says. "I actually feel bad for you, Ice Prick." Natsu says.

"G-gray? Guys what happened?" Wendy asks, munching on her fresh cookie. "Someone fed him poison... Wendy, you mustn't touch the cookie of hell..." Sting says to the Wendy, patting her shoulders.

"Cookie...of..hell?" Wendy says, looking at her cookie. "Yes..it's burnt as night...the flavor is poison to one's soul...it lives in the first oven...you mustn't touch." Rogue warns.

The color of Wendy's face vanished. "I must warn Lucy-san! And tell her what you guys told me!" Wendy yells, dashing like mad to Lucy.

"Oh shit...if she finds out we called her cookie a piece of hell..." Natsu says. "You guys know the cue." Jellal says.

They nodded and waited for the 'cue'. "BOYYYSSS! Oh where are you~" Lucy sang. They immediately ran towards the window and climbed out...just sadly, Sting who was 3 seconds to freedom.

His shirt gotten grabbed. "Why hello Sting, why are you climbing out the window?" Lucy smiles, her smile replaced with a frown.

"You called my cookie a piece of hell?..." She says. Sting shook his head. "N-nope!"

"Oh okay...I'm sorry for misunderstanding..." Lucy says, making Sting sigh in relief.

"But...I will not forgive you for going out through the window! Use the door for once!" Lucy shouts, bringing out her whip.

-CRAACK- (Outside with the _surviving _boys)

"You hear that?" Rogue says. "Hey...where's Sting?" Mystogan asks. Silence grew upon them...

"Let's hope he survives." Jellal says.

* * *

(Cooking session) Normal POV

"Ok, let's first crack the egg..." The pastry teacher says, cracking the egg neatly.

"Ugh! I smashed it too hard!" Natsu says, pointing to his broken egg shells and yolk on the counter table. "That's why you do it gently! Act like it's a woman, you must handle them gently." Loke advised.

"Hah! Flame-brain is made to destroy, he can never gently crack an egg!" Gray sneers. "What about you..." Mystogan says, pointing to Gray's broken egg shells and yolk on his counter.

"Hah! Look at yourself before you criticize me, Ice Prick!" Natsu says.

Lucy sighed and continued doing hers. "Why is it I can't do it too?" Lucy sighs, staring at her broken egg on the counter table.

"Let me help you." Loke says, putting an egg in her hand. He placed his hand on hers**(NOTICE: HE PLACED HIS HANDS ON HERS. *^*)** and gently cracked the egg.

"Oh. That was easy." Lucy says. "Who knew play boys could good at pastry..." Lucy mumbles.

"Well, girls love sweet and romantic stuff, so being the so-called playboy, we need to learn how to make sweets to give out. " Loke explains, adding sugar.

"I heard from Happy you always get a new girlfriend every week...can't you stick to just one?" Lucy asks.

Loke's face darkens and his bangs covered his eyes. "I did stick to one...but, it didn't turn out right." He whispers solemnly.

"Who? You don't have to tell me." Lucy says, slowly adding bits and bits of sugar, scared to put too much.

"Karen Lilica. We dated for 2 years, my sister Aries-" Loke says, his sentence mid finished. "Wait, you have a sister?" Lucy asks.

"Ya, she chose to live with our cousins." Loke answers. Lucy nods, "Continue on." She says, mixing the flour, egg and sugar together.

"Aries found out Karen was cheating on me with some guy named, Hibiki Lates. Karen abused Aries and threatened her so she wouldn't tell me or Hibiki..." Loke spoke softly

"If Aries didn't tell, how did you find out?" Lucy asks. "I went home early because boxing practice got canceled...

_Flashback_

_Loke's POV_

_"Hey! Scorpio!" I shout to my cousin's boyfriend. _

_"We are! What is it Loke?" Scorpio asks. "I went into the gym, why was it so empty?" I ask. "Oh yea, you were absent when they announced that boxing practice is canceled for the day." Scorpio states._

_I nodded in thanks and walked home._

_When I reached home, I heard screaming and shouts of protest._

_"You better not tell you got it?! I'll continue to do this until I feel I should trust you and let you off!" Karen shouts, hitting Aries with her belt._

_"I-i t-told yo-you I w-won't!" Aries cries. Too stunned to move I watched. I tried to lift my legs towards Aries but I was frozen from shock._

_"I told you! I'll continue until I trust you!" Karen shouts, hitting Aries again. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't heard our phone calls!"_

_"P-please! Stop!" Aries protest, curled in a ball._

_Since last week, I came home from boxing practice, I would see Aries beat up. She made excuses of falling or accident getting cut by glass. But this? This is torture. _

_I un-froze from my state of shock and ran towards Aries, shielding her. Karen's eyes widened and the belt she was gripping on fell limply to the floor._

_"What are you doing?" I ask, looking at her directly in the eye. "...Aries was bullying me and ordering her friends to hurt me. So, I had enough." Karen says, fake tears streaming down her cheeks._

_I slapped her hard. "I don't see you hurt anywhere."_

_"I-it healed..." Karen starts. I slapped her again. "What did you say?" I asked deadly._

_"I cheated on you. And that bitch! Just had to listen to my phone calls!" Karen shouts, face red from anger and pointing at Aries._

_"Choose an option. Jail or do you wanna die my hands?" I said deadly. Karen's eyes widened and dashed to the doors._

_It doesn't matter...I'll call the police later, I thought, applying medicine on Aries's wounds._

_End **(Guys that was the worst reason they broke up. But i couldn't think of anything else)**_

Normal POV

"And why do you date several girls in a week?" Lucy asks. "I guess it's for my satisfaction?..." Loke says, feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

"Satisfaction eh?" Lucy asks, narrowing her eyes at her bowl. "Err ,I guess so." Loke says uncertain.

"Aren't you being just like Karen?" Lucy asks. Loke's face darkened. "What?"

"Well, for one your two timing like her...but the worst part is that it's for your own satisfaction." Lucy explains. "If I were you, find just that one special person."

"I think I just did..." Loke mumbles. "Did you say something? Sorry, I was too focused!" Lucy apologized.

"Hmm..." Loke says, grabbing his batter and shaping it into a small round ball. "What do you think you do-" Lucy says, cake batter hitting her face. "Nuh uh..." Lucy mumbles, shaping her batter and smashing it on Loke's face.

Loke grabbed the spices and poured it all on her. Lucy grabbed the sugar and flour pouring it down Loke's shirt. "What if ants crawl into my shirt because of the sugar?!" Loke asks.

Lucy shrugs. "Your problem."

"How?" He says.

"You started it!" Lucy points out.

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Awe, they're so cute together..." I mumbled , looking at the back corner, somehow the pastry chef never noticed the mess in the corner of the rooms.

"What's cute?" Jellal asks curiously. I directed my eyes to Loke and Lucy-san.

"Them. Awe, for once I think Loke found the right girl!" I exclaim, proud of Loke.

"Ew, what a bad taste." Sting says, glaring at Loke's flour covered back. Taste? Did Sting taste something bad? Is that what he means? I thought.

Normal POV

"Rogue doesn't approve this." Rogue states, saying his own name.

"Sting-kun is better!" Lector boasts, earning a high-five from Sting. "Just admittt~ you guys are jelllyyy~" Happy sang.

"He's not getting Lucy without a fight." Mystogan mumbles. Everyone turned to him except Wendy.

"Repeat that?" Gray says. "I heard something about fight?" Natsu spoke. Jellal narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"I ship them!" Wendy announces. The boys glared at her. "N-nevermind I take that b-back" Wendy stutters.

"Stop scaring her! Boys these days...they need to control their mood swings." Carla states, arms crossed.

"Mood swings?!" Natsu ask. "I'm not a girl!" Sting protests.

* * *

Loke's POV

She's right...it's not like it even helps me in life. After maybe hundreds of girlfriends, not one bit have I actually felt satisfied.

But I think there's one girl who can help me with that...

Who? Lucy Heartfilia of course.

* * *

**_That took forever. School sucks. If I made errors correct me by review or pm. Review who the next pairing should be? Remember it's not double pairings anymore! I hope you guys liked this chapter...not much fluff...*sighs* I suck._**

**_~silv_**


	8. Chapter 7: School

Hello guys sad to say, there won't be much fluff but instead humor... I thought about it for a while, it's hard to have fluff in a school setting on the first day after school, a school play could work but it's only the first day. So umm yeah guys, but those fluff ideas I'll use for chapters later on!

IMPORTANT NEWS: THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT HAVE A PAIRING! IM SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED FLUFF. JELU WILL BE ON NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE DONT BE MAD.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Normal POV

"Wake up you fools! You don't want to me late on the first day of school! Push them butts and start changing! Brush your teeth and come down to eat! Move it fools!" Lucy shouts through the room halls, banging two frying pans together.

"The first day of school already?!" Rogue exclaims, rushing and changing into the school uniform.

"Here I come ladies!" Loke yells, his head shooting up from under the covers. "Loke! Stick to one girl already!" Lucy scolds.

"Eheheh...a habit." Loke says nervously.

"Took you guys long enough." Jellal and Mystogan said, eating breakfast. "Hot...chicken.." Natsu mumbles, still sleeping.

Lucy banged her frying pans near Natsu's ears. His eyes shot open. "Luce! My ears are sensitive!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're not deaf..yet. Anyways, go change. Today is the first day of school, I'll give you hot chicken as a reward."

Natsu quickly shoved her aside, he went into the bathroom and stayed in there for 20 minutes before rushing out.

"Where's my hot chicken?" He asks. Lucy gave him his plate of hot chickens. He swallowed it whole in a blink. "Lucy...where did they go? The hot fried chickens were here a second ago.." Natsu mutters, looking at his plate.

"Gee, I don't know, why don't you check your stomach." Lucy sighs. "Lucy-san, I'm ready!" Wendy says. "That's great, Wendy. Our classes start thirty minutes earlier than yours, so Virgo will drive you later."

Wendy nods and starts pouring milk into her bowl of cereal. "Lucy! What is this nonsense?!" Gray asks, shoving the rule manual up her face.

Rules:

1: Too much skin cannot be shown.

"And?" Lucy asks. "I cannot stand wearing this for more than an hour!" Gray points to his uniform. "Sad for you." Lucy said, shrugging.

"Yo! I'm done Blondie!" Sting yells. Lucy checked her watch, "Virgo. Get the car started."

"Hai, Hime." Virgo replies.

"Blondie, I didn't eat breakfast!" Sting whines. "Oh yea? That's what you get for wasting 30 minutes on your hair!" Lucy exclaims.

"You were the one who poured flour over my hair on the last day of the cooking session!" Sting points out.

"Hime, the car is ready." Virgo comments. "Grab your stuff!" Lucy shouts.

* * *

Normal POV (At School)

"Whoa, this place is huge." Gray comments.

"Obviously, Ice Prick!" Natsu says.

"Lucy! I got your schedule for you!" A tiny petite blue haired girl shouted.

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" Lucy shouts, ditching the boys and walking up to her best friend.

"She ditched us..." Jellal said. "And here I thought we were now friends..." Mystogan comments. Gray nodded in agreement. "Where did Loke go?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I wonder why there's a crowd of girls next to us." Sting says sarcastically. "I know right? Girls are weird." Natsu said.

Rogue sighed, "Class is starting in 30 minutes. We should get our assigned lockers and schedules."

"Get Loke first." Mystogan says. "Move outta the way!" Natsu yells. The girls ignored him and pushed Natsu aside.

"Now hold on ladies. I need to go..." Loke frowns, winking before leaving the disappointed mob of girls.

"Finally!" Sting says, rolling his eyes. "Let's go now Mr. Popular" Jellal teased.

They walked up to the stand. "Your last names please." A white-haired beauty asked.

* * *

Mira's POV

"Your last names please." I asked, looking up. My eyes widened when I realized the boys I saw at the Harvest Dance.

"Fernandes." The blue haired twins said. I looked through the F file. Jellal and Mystogan huh...

I quickly scanned their schedules before handing it to them, "Well aren't you lucky to be in the same classes together with your brother!" I told one of the twin.

I noticed one had the tattoo on the right side and the other had on the left.

"Hehe I guess." One said.

"Next please." I smiled. Holy shit it's the blonde jealous dude.

"Eucliffe." He smirked. Sting Eucliffe...

"Oh my! It looks like you have the same classes with those twins as well!" I exclaim, surprised myself, the other classes were probably too full.

"Hmm, I wonder if we have classes with Blondie..." Sting mutters. Did he mean Lucy?

"Ehehe hold up a minute.' I said, dashing into a bush. "Lisanna! Guess what! I found my love entertainment! This must be fate!" I whisper excitedly

"That's great, Mira-nee." Lisanna responds. "Shit, I'm hiding to long. Lisanna I want you to pay close attention to them! I'm in the upper class so I can't do much!" I ordered.

"Hai hai." Lisanna agrees before hanging up.

"Eheh sorry for the wait. Last name please." I asked the black-haired. "Cheney." He spoke so softly I barely heard it.

"Rogue Cheney am I right?" I ask. He nods. "It says you and Sting are siblings...why don't you guys have the same last names?" I questioned.

"That's a mystery itself." Rogue replied bluntly. I handed him his schedule. "Sweet, Rogue! We all have the same classes together." Sting cheered.

"Celestial." The orange haired said, he leaned in closely and whispered, "Your beautiful you know. I would rate you a nine."

"And who would be a ten for you?" I teased. "A special blonde girl." He smirks. D-dont nosebleed... I repeated. The blonde girl had to be Lucy. I know it is!

"O-oh, I see." I muttered, sucking the blood back in. I handed him his schedule. "Thanks, you should check the nurse if you're sniffing a lot." He advised.

I gave a forced smile and weak nod.

"Fullbuster." A half-naked one said. Oh my, no wonder she's nicknamed Lucky Lucy, I thought staring at his abs. Laxus is better... I thought.

"Here. Enjoy your time here!" I exclaim. He nodded in thanks. "Dragneel! The one and only Natsu Dragneel!" A pink haired one grinned.

"Well then, Natsu Dragneel. Here is yours." I said, handing him his schedule. "Thanks! Hey haven't I seen you before?... I remember a white-haired girl with binoculars peeking under the food table at the ball..." He mutters walking away.

I panicked at first but when he walked away muttering to him, I sweat-dropped.

* * *

Normal POV (Group of boys)

"What now..." Natsu says.

Jellal sighed, "Get our lockers."

"Excuse me? Do you know where the office is?" Gray asks. "J-juvia knows." The blue haired girl said shyly.

"Uh, who's Juvia? Do _you _know the way?" Gray asks, getting closer. "J-juviiiii!" The bluenette shouts, before passing out.

"Well...That was weird?" Rogue comments. "Hah probably passed out from Gray's hideous face!" Natsu laughs.

"Stop with the rude comments and be more mature. We need to get our lockers fast. And plus, my shoulders hurt from carrying the heavy backpacks." Mystogan advised.

"Why don't we ask him?" Sting asks, pointing to a short man who was turning his back to them. "Excuse us?" Jellal says.

"Parfum.. I remember this parfum before!"

'Oh shit.' The boys thought. "Hello boys!" Ichiya the mayor greets. "O-oh...Mayor Ichiya...why are you here.." Loke stutters. Ichiya posed, "It's a new start of the school year! So I'm visiting."

"O-oh..Well we're gonna keep looking." Rogue states, backing away with the rest. "Wait! What were you gonna ask me?" Mayor Ichiya says now in a swimming suit.

"*gags* U-I'm w-where to g-get *gags* our l-lockers." Rogue answers, gagging at the sight. "Right here!" Ichiya exclaims, jumping up and pointing down.

* * *

Lucy's POV

What the hell? Did the earth just shake? I could've sworn I felt the ground vibrate.

"Lu-Chan, you felt that?" Levy asks.

"Yeah, wonder what it is..." I said, continuing to decorate my locker.

* * *

Normal POV

"A-ah see you!" Sting says.

"Rogue! You knocked him out! Nice!" Natsu praised. "My eyes are forever ruined." Loke mutters. Jellal sighed, "Guys. We need to find our lockers quick, we only have twenty minutes left to get our lockers, and to find our classrooms. You guys need to take this more seriously."

"If only Lucy was here she can help...but she ditched us." Gray says.

"Really? Thanks." Rogue said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Who were you calling?" Natsu asks.

"Lucy." Rogue answers bluntly. Mystogan narrowed his eyes, "How did you get her number?!"

Rogue stared back, "Secret." He answers. The boys huddled excluding Rogue. "So, what do we do about this?" Loke whispers.

"Take his phone at night. Smash it to pieces." Natsu suggests.

"No. We need to at least copy her number for ourselves too!" Jellal whisper yelled. Mystogan nodded.

"I can't wait do prank calls on Blondie." Sting says. "Ugh whatever we need to find our lockers now. Rogue did Lucy tell you where?" Jellal asked.

"Turns out our locker numbers and combination is on our schedule paper." Rogue sweat-dropped, pointing the paper.

"Yes! Time to explore!" Natsu exclaims. "Yeah, we can look for our classes on the way." Jellal advised.

"Yeah so, then we went to a cooking session" a familiar voice rang through the halls.

The boys slowly turned their heads to the voice. "Shh it's Lucy!" Gray spoke in a hush tone. "So?" Mystogan questions.

"We follow her duh." Sting says matter-of-factly. "And why would we do that?" Rogue sighed. "Hey guys...I never thought of this...but does Lucy have a boyfriend?..." Loke asks.

The boys stared at each other. "That's a great question Loke." Mystogan says.

"Come to think of it...we don't know." says Jellal. Natsu laughed quietly, "Hah? Lucy? Boyfriend? Ohh I feel bad for the dude."

"Lucy better not cheat on me." Loke cries. Rogue rolled his eyes. "She's getting away!" Sting points.

"After her!" Natsu whispers. The boys stared intensely hiding behind walls. "Lucy! I haven't seen you for a long time. Your beautiful as ever." A man with brown orange hair compliments, kissing the front of Lucy's hand.

Loke's eyes narrowed. "Well played, and here I thought I was the only S Grade player."

"I can be your pet if you want." A short cute boy smiles. "Awe you're so cute Eve! But no thanks." Lucy smiles, ruffling his hair.

"Hah get rejected shorty!" Sting whispers to himself. "Who are those guys?" Mystogan whispers. "We obviously don't know!" Gray sighed. "Lu-Chan we should get going. Bye Eve and Hibiki. Tell Ren we said hi!" The short blue haired spoke hurriedly.

"Follow them!" Natsu yells. The bell ringed. "Well this is my first stop. See you in lunch Levy!" Lucy says before going in class.

The boys froze. "Shit shit shit we forgot about class." Sting yells. "We have three minutes before we're late... look at room numbers! Move it!" Jellal orders.

* * *

(Class) Normal POV

"Welcome. This year I expec-"

"W-we made it?" Gray pants. "Y-yeah." Natsu huffs. "Ahem." Sensei cleared his throat. "Why are you six boys tardy?"

"Oh. We were stalking a girl. Ya know? Boy things." Sting answers, making the girls gasp and the boys giving a thumbs up. Sensei nodded in understanding. "I understand truly. You're excused."

"Gee thanks old man!" Natsu says. "I'm nowhere near old! Now find a seat so we can start the lesson." Sensei demands.

The six boys sat all together in a group. "Ok, I will be your history teacher for the year, I expect good characteristics. You can call me by the first letter of my last name or just my last name." Sensei says, writing 'Clive and C' on the board.

"Oh dear, it's only the first day and we have sleepers eh?" Mr. Clives whispers, pointing to Natsu and Sting.

"That flame-brain." Gray rolled his eyes. "Shh everyone grab your markers." Mr. Clive instructs. Everyone did so.

"Ok. Quietly get up and drawing anything on them. Let's teach them a lesson!" Mr. Clive whispers. A girl drew Natsu freckles. A brunette drew Sting a mustache. Rogue drew whiskews on Sting. Gray drew a cat nose on Natsu. Let's just say in the end it wasn't pretty.

"Good job students. Now for the fun part..." Mr. Clive says, dropping 5 history books on top of both their heads.

"Ouch!" Sting yells his eyes shooting open. "Damn...BWHAHHAHAH! Your fugly Sting!" Natsu laughs.

"Me?! Look at you! You look like one of those dolls!" Sting points. "I took a picture." Jellal whispers to Mystogan.

"Shut up! You guys can go fix your hair and do your faces in the bathroom later!" Mr. Clive says. "That's only for girls!" Natsu exclaims. "Oh trust me, you're gonna need it." Mystogan whispers.

* * *

*Lunch*

"Look at his face..." Many students whispers. "Why are they doing that?" Sting asks.

"The world will never know." Rogue states bluntly. "I see Lucy!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu greets. "Who are you?." Lucy asks narrowing her eyes. "Natsu! Who else?" Natsu answers giving her a 'wtf' face.

"I don't know a Natsu." Lucy says, making Gray snicker. "Hello guys! I got myself a fan- holy hideous mama! What happened to your face Natsu?!" Loke gasps.

"Wha?" Natsu says. "That's what I've tried to tell him " Sting rolled his eyes. "Look at yourself!" Natsu retorts back. "My face is perfect." Sting boasts.

Lucy sighed and gave them a mini mirror. "AHHHH!" Natsu yells, running to the bathroom. "M-my perfect face..." Sting utters before running.

"Punishment two. To sleep in class on the first day and to embarrass me!" Lucy says darkly. "W-well... we're gonna scoot back and get lunch." Loke says.

"And you." Lucy glares at Loke. "H-hai?" He squeaks. "I told you stick to one girl!" Lucy sighed. "I am?" Loke says.

"Why is it on the first day of school I see 'Loke fanclub' on the club board?" Lucy asks. "U-um...etto...there's another Loke?" Loke says, backing away.

"Shit man. Run." Rogue whispers. Loke started running but got pulled back. "I don't think so." Lucy tsked.

Minutes later screams were heard. "She's definitely not human." Gray comments, making the rest nod.

* * *

_**OK, I didnt do good humor like usual because I'm not in the mood. I write better when I'm totally in the mood ya know? If I made mistakes please tell me. Also I promise there is gonna be a pairing next chapter. (Jelu) umm I'm usually bored so umm you can message me random things. Life, anime, fairytale and others. DM on IG is fine as well, you don't need to follow to DM. And uh, I'm sorry for not updating so long. I love you guys.**_

_**Other Stories: One turning two and Love- You and I (Jelu)**_

_**~silv **_

_**Remember to review and please give me ideas, follow if you like and favorite! This all counts As motivation ! I would've probably quit this story already if it wasn't for you guys. Because I love ya guys.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Study Session

_**I'm sorry I didn't update faster, school is literally killing my time that I don't have a lot of time to write. I love you guys enjoy this chapter please!**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Why are you guys following me?!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air. It's lunch time and these fools keep following me.

"Luuuuce, we don't know anyone here well except you!" Natsu whines, circling around me. "Stop doing that or your lunch will be all over me!" I scolded.

"Can we at least sit with you? We won't bother you." Rogue promises, giving me puppy eyes. I sighed and gripped on my tray tighter.

"No." I firmly said, continuing to walk to my friends. "Fine, we'll just follow you." Loke shrugs. I whipped my head around, "Ugh, Loke not you too. Today I'll give you permission to flirt now stop following me!"

"That hurts right here." Loke quietly mutters, placing a hand on his chest. Again, one of his acts. I thought sighing.

I breathed in and out and continued my walk.

I walked over to where Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Yukino sat. "Hi guys." I greeted with a smile, plopping my tray down and taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"Hey stripper move! I wanna sit near Blondie!" Sting yells. "Go sit somewhere else!" Gray shouts back. "Both of you stop..." Mystogan says, trying to calm them down.

"It's only the second day but we're known as the seven idiots..." Rogue mutters. I felt a little bump beside me. I turned to my right to see Jellal next to me.

"Guess like I won." Jellal grins. I sighed, "It doesn't really matter, it's just a spot."

He laughed, "A spot near you." He corrected me. "Yeah yeah, nothing special." I shrugged. "And it looks like I got this side."

I turned to my left and saw Loke. "Oh , it's you." I commented bluntly. Loke pushed his glasses up, "Your so meeeaaan." He pouts. I unconsciously poked his puffed out cheeks.

"H-hey!" Loke exclaims, turning red. I blinked my eyes ten times to see if my eyes were wrong. After the eleventh blink, Loke's color turned back to normal.

Guess it was my imagination... I thought. "Hey! How could you!" Natsu yells, pointing an accusing finger at Loke and Jellal. "Well you guys were too dumb to realize there's something called left and right" Loke snickers.

"Just sit down and eat." Jellal sighs. "Fine..." Gray grumbles, sitting besides Mystogan. "U-um? Lucy? Who are these guys?" Levy asks.

I stared at her blankly for two seconds until answered. "Strangers." I answered, taking a scoop of my salad.

"Hey!" Sting yells. "Ah! It's her!" Gray shouts, pointing a finger at Juvia. "You know her?" I questioned him. "No, but she fainted when she saw me." Gray answers.

"Juvia can't believe this! It's destiny! Let's go on a date now." Juvia coos, clinging on Gray's arm. "I don't even know you!" Gray runs. "Wait for Juvia!" Juvia yells, chasing after Gray.

"U-um? Explain what's going on." Erza demands. "Well, these six and that one half-naked one are living with me." I answered, dusting off my skirt.

"Uh huh...introduce us to them." Erza nods, urging me to go on. "Well, the twin blue haired with the tattoo is Mystogan and Jellal Fernandes. Jellal has his on the right, Mystogan has his on the left. That's how you can tell the difference. The blonde with the scar is Sting Eucliffe and his brother, the black-haired is Rogue Cheney. The weird pinky is Natsu Dragneel. The one who's surrounded by girls is Loke Celestial. And lastly, the stripper, Gray Fullbuster." I explained all too quickly.

"I see..." Erza nods. "And these are my friends, Erza Scarlet." I said, pointing to the scarlet-haired president. "Levy McGarden." I pointed fo Levy who was reading a manga. "Juvia is the one who chased after Gray, she likes to do third person." I explained, making them go "ohhh"

"The shy one is Yukino." I said laughing at her blushing face.

"And the Strauss sisters, Mira Strauss and Lisanna Strauss." I introduced.

"Why is she nose-bleeding?..." Rogue asks, pointing to Mira. "I honestly don't know..she does that a lot. Tissue her please, Lisanna." I reply.

Lisanna pulled a tissue out her pockets and shoved it up Mira's nose. "I guess this is an everyday thing?..." Mystogan guesses.

I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna head up to the library and stay there till next class starts. Have fun guys."

* * *

I entered the enormous library room. Rows and columns of books were neatly lined up in wooden shelves, the computers all in one corner, tables in the middle of the room. The floor carpet was really fluffy and soft as well. My eyes wandered around the room, I always loved it here. It was so quiet..peacefu-

"This is boringgggg." A voice cuts my thoughts off.

"Why are you guys here?!" I whisper shouted. "Well, we finished eating so we thought we would follow you." Rogue answers, whispering.

"Get back! Go out the field and sit on the benches or something! Let me read peacefully!" I shooed. "Sitting and watching those gossip girls in the corners are so boring." Natsu frowned.

"We'll keep quiet." Jellal comments. Mystogan nods at his brother's comment. "I for one, love ladies who read." Loke winks at me. "Ok, go to the counter lady if you do." I rolled my eyes, jabbing my thumb to the old woman reading a book.

"I take that back." Loke sweat-drops. "P-phew. I m-managed to e-escape. Man, I'm starving." a voice pants.

"Gray?" Mystogan says. "Oh hey guys. I finally escaped from that crazy girl. You know how fast she runs?!" Gray exclaims, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"SHHHH!" The counter lady warned. "Be quiet. Sit down and let me do my daily school reading!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Fine..." Sting grumbles.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO HOME BECAUSE I CAN (Normal POV)

"Finally, home!" Lucy shouts to know one, spreading her arms wide and inhaling the air slowly.

"I'm gonna do my homework. See ya fools." Lucy announces, walking up the stairs. "What kind of school gives us homework on the second day?" Natsu says, making the WTF face.

"I know right? This part doesn't make sense! What even..." Sting mutters. "You guys are all dumb." Gray smirks. "I'm gonna go in my room and do it." Mystogan comments, standing up from the couch and walking upstairs.

"The girls did it for me." Loke winks. "Let me copy!" Natsu and Sting shouts. "No losers. Find your own fan club that does your homework for you." Loke snickers.

* * *

Jellal's POV

I quietly walked upstairs to Lucy's room. I knocked on it once.

The door swiftly opened, "Yes, Jellal?" Lucy questions. I looked down embarrassed. "I kinda need help on this problem. Our last school didn't teach us this yet, so um I was thinking...can you help me and teach me how to solve these parts?" I asked hopefully.

"It's fine. I understand, all schools have different teaching pace." Lucy smiles. I watched her lay down on the fluffy carpet.

"Come." She orders. I did so and sat next to her. "Ok so...

While she taught me the steps to do the problems I occasionally stared at her for a while before jotting down notes.

"Do you understand part of it now?" She questions me. "H-huh? uhh" I uttered. I understood it all but I didn't want our time together to end so quickly.

"Nope." I lied. "Listen closely." She scolds, tapping my forehead with her pencil. "The x ...

I stared at her the whole time until she suddenly faced me, "Is there something on my face?" She asks, touching her cheeks.

"Nope." I answered, not taking my eyes off her. "Then why do you keep staring?" Lucy tilts her head. "Because your cute." I answered unconsciously.

My eyes widened at what I just said. "W-what?" Lucy exclaims. "But you are." I unconsciously said. I slapped myself. "U-um..." Lucy stutters, looking down.

Tsundere type... I thought.

"Adorable." The words slipped out of my mouth. This time I didn't care, I pinched her cheeks and stretched them. "H-hey!" Lucy said, her brows knitting.

Time slowed down when we got closer. It was nose to nose now, I filled in the gap, kissing her on the cheeks. (A/N we can't have Jellal have the fun and take her first kiss can we?)

"Oi! Is this where you are Je...llal?" Natsu barges in. The 5 other boys were behind him. Silence filled the room. "What are you doing?!" A roar filled the room.

* * *

_**Was it ok? GUYS I HAD A REVIEW TELLING MORE DETAILS. TRUTH IS, I ALWAYS HAD TROUBLE ON ADDING DETAILS. IM TRYING MY BEST IM REALLY SORRY IF I SUCK. Every single time I write an essay there's always a note from my teacher to tell me to add more detail. I'm serious on that, adding details has always been a problem for me. Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you guys did! Nalu is next! I was also thinking of doing a NaLu oneshot! It's actually a oneshot prologue that I'll turn into a story after I'm finished with One Turning Two. I really love you guys and I'm sorry I didn't post sooner.**_

_**~silv who just wrote the longest ending note ever in her life.**_


	10. ContactMessage

_Um, so some readers are asking for my kik. My fanfic kik is lMagenta . I honestly appreciate if you do kik me it wouldn't be any pranks, if it is I would usually ignore anyways. I also have kakao, IG, and LINE. If you want my username for those pm or review. If any of you guys do contact me, please send me a greeting that says your one of the readers here because I never ever answer back messages from people I don't know of, so please inform me you're a reader._

_Negative Comments : If you really wanna just complain how bad my story is, that's fine by me. If it's about how you hate how I'm making a JeLu story. (Love- You and I) Or "Nalu. Jerza. Gruvia. Simple as that" , I'm gonna tell you straight out I don't care because it's just fanfiction it's not like it's the real thing. I ship Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza in the anime and manga but in fanfiction I like crack pairings._

_Ideas - You can send me ideas you would like me to add. Yes, I will give credits. I will also give you a feedback of your idea. _

_Casual - Yes I really do like knowing new people, but I'm really awkward to chat with but I always will try my best to keep it non-awkward. _

_Questions - Questions about the fanfic is fine. I don't give a lot of spoilers, if it's questions about me I won't answer "How old are you" Because It honestly doesn't matter._

_THANKS TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THAT LONG ASS CONTACT THING. AND SORRY IT WASNT AN UPDATE._

_~silv_


	11. Chapter 9: Punishment Drink!

_**Hi! I'm sorry I took 38027228 days to update. Was working on One turning two~ Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you for 70 followers! *cheers* And remember: Silv loves you.**_

_**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail. Silv owns - *nothing***_

_**Announcement: NaLu will be on hold.**_

Normal POV

"What are you doing?!" The group of boys near the doorway shrieked. Jellal and Lucy didn't answer but simply stayed silent.

"Jellal. You! You come with us." Mystogan firmly states, pointing to the ground where he's standing. Jellal hesitantly got up and walked over.

"Ahahah give us a moment will you, Lucy?" Loke smiles, his eyes twitching. Lucy blinked and simply nodded.

"Yup! Jellal, _buddyyy . _Come with us for a second, just a _small chat_ you know?" Sting laughed. "Ahaha..." Jellal laughed dryly.  


"See ya, Luce!" Natsu said, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Lucy's POV

What just happened? I thought. I'm sure it was an accident, maybe he was a bit woozy? This couldn't be true. I thought, my eyes spinning.

"G-guys. Stop this!" I heard.

"Ahhah no. You're coming with us." I heard Rogue say bitterly.

"I-I can explain this!" the voice stutters.

Wellll.

I stood up, shook my head and slapped both my cheeks.

* * *

Normal POV *Boys*

"Now! You tell us, what we just saw." Gray points.

"Uh." Jellal scratched the back of his head. "Something smells different about you Jellal." Natsu comments.

"I know right? You smell it too, Rogue?" Sting the. Rogue nodded.

"Jellal...did you drink something...?" Natsu slowly says. Jellal nodded and grinned childishly. "Yup! My throat was dry so I went into the kitchen and drank water."

"That don't smell like water." Rogue says. "Someone check the water he drank." Mystogan says. "You do it!" Gray says.

"No! He's my brother! Loke, you do it!" Mystogan refused. "Why me?!" Loke rolls his eyes.

"You're closer to the door!" Sting shouts. "Fine..." Loke sighed.

* * *

Virgo's POV

"Hmm? I thought I left it here." I said bluntly. I was working on my punishment book and one of the punishment required the booze.

"Virgo? Jellal drank something weird. He says it's water. Do you know where any water looking drink is somewhere here?" Loke questions

"Oh. That was my punishment booze. Shall I be punished?" I asked hopefully. "W-what?! Wait, what is the effect?" Loke says, calming down.

"May contain death, diarrhea, hair color change, eye color change." I said bluntly, putting a monotone face on.

Loke looked as if he was about to pass out. "Oh, my. GOODNESS! HOW CAN SUCH A DRINK EXIST!" He shouts, pacing.

"Justttt kidding." I said, making Loke calm down. "Punishment?~"

Loke shook his head, "Please tell me the real effects."

"Your mind gets fuzzy, then you become woozy, and next you get dizzy for a while. After that, you become really childish and eventually you fall asleep." I answer

Loke gave his thanks and ran upstairs.

"Hhehehehe at least that's what I think it does." I said, my face blank.

* * *

Normal POV

"The f*ck is up with Jellal?! Half of me wants to kill him for what I saw, the other half I wanna kill him for what I saw." Natsu says.

"That's the same exact thing." Rogue said, giving him a look.

"When will this baby stop." Gray said, banging his head on the wall. "Ohh~ twinkle in the stars~ how bright you shine... A, B , C, D, E, F G~ H I J K-" Jellal sang.

"Ughhhh. Where's Loke already?!" Sting shouts irritatedly.

"Get duct tape. Duct tape been shutting people up since 1999." Rogue jokes. "Great idea!" Natsu says, getting duct tape out from the drawers.

"Sorry, Bro." Mystogan says, taping Jellal shut.

Jellal used his hands and peeled the tape off. " A, B , C, D~"

"THAT"S IT. GET THE ROPES!" Sting orders. Sting forcibly tied Jellal's hands together. **(A/N oooo~ If you know what I mean... Hehe just kidding..)**

"Tape him again." Gray said. Mystogan did as said and taped his brother.

Jellal started kicking Sting. "Sto- YEEACK!" Sting cried before passing out. "I'm back! And what happened to Sting?" Loke appeared.

"Jellal just kicked him where the sun doesn't shine on." Gray answers. "Okayyy then, Virgo said that the drink Jellal drank isn't water but her punishment drink." Loke explains.

"He's still not forgiven for what he's done." Mystogan says.

"And what are the effects?" Natsu asks. "He starts off with a fuzzy mind, becomes woozy and dizzy then he gets childish and eventually he'll fall asleep." Loke answered.

"Well...I guess we wait till he falls asleep." Rogue said.

* * *

_3 Hours later..._

"Why isn't he asleep?! And you! Stop kicking the drawers!" Natsu yells.

Jellal gave Natsu a smug look before kicking the drawers once again.

"Why you!-" Natsu starts. Gray put his hand in front of Natsu. "Cut it, Flame-brain. We can't do much anyways."

Jellal suddenly got up. "Uh..." Loke says. "What's he trying to do?" Rogue mutters.

Jellal kicked the door. "Does he want to get out?" Mystogan asks. "Let him out! He's annoying anyways!" Natsu orders.

Loke opened the door. They intensely watched Jellal walk out.

"Now we can rest..." Gray sighed in relief.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I heard a bang on my door and opened it. "Jel...lal?" I sweat-dropped. I took off the tape off his mouth.

"Luuucy~~~" He sang. "Uhm." I said.

"Shsleepy~" He said softly. The f*ck is this? The Jellal I know doesn't act like this.

"Uh uh sure. Sleep on my bed?" I said uncertainty lacing in my voice.

"Lusheee! Natsu wanted me to- EH?!" Happy froze when he saw Jellal sleeping on my bed. "NATSUU~ Jellal is sleeping on Lucy's bed!" Happy screamed.

"NANIIII?!"

Within a minute, Loke, Gray, Natsu, Rogue, and Mystogan was at my door frame. "Yes he is. And what's the big deal? Get out before I do level 3!" I shout, glaring at them making them comically shrink.

"H-hai. After we bring Jellal in his own room ya know? Ahaha..." Loke says, dragging Jellal by his foot.

"C-carry on!" Mystogan said, slamming the door shut. "I knew trouble will always be around the house ever since they moved in." I sighed.

* * *

1 AM.

"Man...I feel a bit drowsy." Jellal said, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Ohhh. So you're finally awake huh?" A voice said in the darkness.

"Sting. I don't know why your in my room but get out." Jellal sighed.

The lights turned on. There stood Rogue, Loke, Sting, Natsu, Gray, and Mystogan.

"Uhm...guys?" Jellal nervously says.

"Virgo! Punishment time!" Rogue says, snapping his fingers. "I'm hereee." Virgo says, monotone.

"W-what?" Jellal stutters. "Time to test out~ My punishment book." Virgo says, her eyes twinkling. "Do as you please, Virgo." Mystogan said, bringing out a lacrima camera.

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Eh Carla? Did you hear a scream?" I said sleepily.

"You wouldn't wanna know. Go back to sleep, Wendy." Carla said.

"Hai hai..." I said, drifting off to sleep. "Poor guy..." Was the last thing I heard before sleep took over.

* * *

_**How was it? Sorry the upload was long! New chapter was supposed to be out yesterday but my charger broke. If I made mistakes please review! And I'm gonna try something new...**_

_**Let's try to go to 85 reviews and I'll update!**_

_**~Ily from Silv.**_

_***Love- You and I will update soon***_


End file.
